In The Shadows
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Es difícil llevar una relación en Hogwarts, en especial cuando tu amante es de la casa rival y el peligro está a la vuelta de la esquina. [D&G]
1. Primera parte

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

La canción en la que me basé para escribir este fic pertenece a The Rasmus.

Dedicado a: todas las personas que leyeron mi anterior songfic, Antes. Y a todos los que le gusta esta pareja, que es nueva para mí.

* * *

In The Shadows

Caminaba por los pasillos del colegio. Esa noche le tocaba vigía, y ya habiendo obligado a otros a hacer sus deberes, deambulaba cerca de la torre de Gryffindor. La oscuridad parecía absorberlo todo, no veía nada más allá de dos metros a la redonda.

- Lumus! -

Una llama azul salió de la punta de la varita. Pensó un momento y estiró el brazo delante de si, para ver lo que no podía. Dio de frente con el cuadro de la señora gorda, que dormía profundamente.

- Si tan solo supiera la contraseña... -

- Malfoy... ¿qué haces aquí? - Dijo una voz femenina.

Se sobresaltó, volteándose. Deseó que lo tragara la tierra.

- Respóndeme -

Enderezándose, dijo:

- Sólo hago mi trabajo, Weasley -

- Que yo sepa tu trabajo no es observar ese cuadro -

Pudo distinguir odio en la mirada de Ginny Weasley, podía reconocerlo muy bien. El mismo había practicado esa mirada frente al espejo miles de veces, pero a ella le salía natural. Y pensó que se veía muy linda así.

La verdad, hace un buen tiempo que se había fijado en su existencia. Desde un principio, por verla andar sola por los pasillos hasta muy tarde, pero nunca se había atrevido a hablarle. No tenía por que odiarla. Ni siquiera tenía un contacto tan cercano con el trío dorado para responsabilizarla de todo lo que ellos hacían. Igual había de mantener su distancia. Ella era una Weasley, una Gryffindor, no tenía el status social que él sí. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Nada importaba ahora.

- Tú eres la que está a deshoras paseando por el colegio una noche de día martes, yo tengo turno -

Se le acercó.

- ¿Por qué no entras de una vez? -

- ¿Y esperar a que escuches la contraseña? No gracias, no tengo ningún deseo de verte dentro de mi sala común un día de estos -

Ella lo observó en la oscuridad con el seño fruncido sosteniendo su mirada. ¿Acaso no se iba a mover de allí?

- Ya vete de una vez Malfoy - Dijo finalmente, relajando la cara y caminando hacia el cuadro.

Pero Malfoy la tomó por el brazo.

- ¿No preferirías acompañarme en mi recorrido por el colegio? -

Ginny pensó anonada. ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso?. ¿De cuándo el señor frialdad y riqueza quería estar cerca de ella?

Lo mismo pensaba Draco. Estaba hablando sin pensar, pero indudablemente no quería seguir solo. Le aburría la idea de tener que caminar por los fríos pasillos del colegio dos horas más, y sin compañía. Pero... ¿realmente quería que su acompañante fuera la pequeña Weasley?

Ginny se hizo a un lado, soltándose de la mano de Draco con cierta repugnancia, aún así no sentía ganas de entrar a la sala común, a dormir quizás.

- Vale, pero no tienes que ser tan efusivo -

Draco sonrió sinceramente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Comenzaron a caminar, bajo la estela de la varita de Draco, hasta que llegaron a un sector más iluminado por la cantidad de ventanas y la iluminación exterior del castillo.

- Nox! -

Draco apagó la llama de la varita. Siguieron caminando en silencio por algunas horas.

Ginny pudo notar que Draco bajaba la mirada de vez en cuando, con una expresión triste. Tan triste como la de ella hace algunas semanas. ¿Ella triste, por qué? Sucede que tenía una crisis sentimental. A veces sentía ganas de estar sola, de que nadie le hablara ni se le acercara. No comprendía la razón. Pero le agradaba la compañía de Draco. Esa compañía silenciosa, que no se molestaba en preguntar que le pasaba, quizás por que no la conocía bien. Pero sintió curiosidad de saber que le pasaba a él.

- ¿Malfoy? - Preguntó suavemente, sacando a Draco de su trance. Él la miró confundido. - ¿Te pasa algo? -

Draco dudó un momento. ¿Por qué contarle sus problemas a una completa desconocida? Ella le inspiraba cierta confianza, es cierto, pero... ¿eso le daba motivo para contarle lo que pensaba?

De repente, paró de caminar, ella también lo hizo.

- Ven -

Caminó hacia las escaleras, seguido de cerca por ella. Subieron camino a la lechucería, pero se detuvo antes de entrar. Miró a Ginny.

- ¿Me esperas un momento? -

- ¿Y quedarme aquí sola en medio de la oscuridad? - Dijo ella, automáticamente. Luego se percató de lo que había dicho y añadió. - Bueno, esta bien, pero no te demores -

Draco entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sacó una carta de su túnica y indicó con el dedo a una lechuza que acababa de entrar que se acercara. Le ató el sobre en la pata.

- Llévala a mi madre, Narcissa Malfoy, lo antes posible -

Casi inmediatamente, la lechuza desplegó las alas y salió por una de las ventanas altas. Draco dio media vuelta y salió, encontrando a Ginny sentada en el suelo con la espalda en la pared. Al verlo, se puso de pie.

- Y bueno... ¿me vas a decir? - Preguntó en un tono bajo.

- ¡No me presiones! Aquí no podemos hablar, en cualquier momento se nos aparece Filch y escucha algo. Vamos a las mazmorras -

Ginny, que nunca había bajado ahí más que por las clases de Snape, lo siguió cautelosamente. Si de verdad hacía frío en los pisos de arriba del castillo, abajo era un congelador. Se abrazó a si misma.

- ¿A donde vamos? -

- A una sala por aquí cerca -

Ya se temía que iban a la sala común de Slytherin, pero se dio cuenta que Draco jamás desearía que la vieran con él, lo mismo hubiera hecho ella.

Entraron a una sala con paredes de piedra. No era muy grande, pero tenía varias mesas arrinconadas en el fondo. Por un tragaluz en lo alto de una pared entraba un rayo de luz azulada que dejaba ver todo el lugar.

Draco hizo aparecer un fuego en medio de la sala, ya no se sentía el frío. Se sentó en frente, observando las llamas. Ginny lo imitó.

Después de un rato, dijo lentamente:

- ¿Has sentido la necesidad de no querer hacer algo que te imponen, pero tu sabes que tienes que hacerlo, y que tu vida depende de ello? -

Ginny pensó un rato, mirando al chico. Le parecía apenado por algo.

- La verdad, no tanto así, pero... -

- ¿Y que tú no le importas a nadie realmente, que tienes que saber apañártelas sola? - Le interrumpió.

- Sí, eso creo... -

Draco la miró. Dudaba que ella se hubiera sentido como él se sentía ahora.

- Ginny - Dijo él, de repente. - Voy a tener que dejar la escuela -

- ¿Cómo? - Dijo ella, sorprendida.

Además de estarla llamando por su nombre, le estaba haciendo una confesión que al parecer no le había dicho a nadie. Eso sí era raro. ¿Por qué iba a confiar en ella?

- Eso... padre quiere que empiece a andar en el camino de Voldemort de una vez, que ya tengo edad para eso. En este momento él está fuera del país con otros Mortífagos. Dice que me tiene que iniciar, que necesitan más reclutas que nunca -

- Y tu... - Dijo ella, pensando.

- No estoy de acuerdo - Completó él. - Mamá me preguntó si me enviaba donde una amiga de ella, lejos de Gran Bretaña, para que padre no pueda encontrarme. Creo que es lo mejor... -

Siguió mirando el fuego. Se sentía bien, tenía que decirle eso a alguien, y ahora se sentía muy aliviado, a pesar de ser Ginny a quien se lo dijo.

- A veces tengo esa sensación de no querer seguir aquí... tengo que ocultar siempre lo que siento, porque nadie puede saber que un Malfoy tiene sentimientos... -

- ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mi? -

Draco la miró extrañado.

- ¿No querías saber? Mira Weasley si no... -

- Ya, no digas nada Malfoy - Lo interrumpió ella. - Hay muchas cosas que nunca vamos a entender... a veces el mundo no es como queremos, de hecho, la mayoría de las veces es así... Yo, por ejemplo, puedo sentirme a veces opacada... a veces, pasada por alto... porque la opinión de una niña inmadura como yo nunca vale - Dijo, imitando la voz de su madre. - Es como si no les importara que yo formo parte de la familia y... bueno dudo que puedas imaginártelo... tu eres hijo único -

Pasaron un buen rato mirando las llamas, hasta que Ginny dijo:

- Es tarde... tengo sueño - Y se puso de pie.

- Déjame acompañarte -

Se puso de pie junto a ella y fueron hacia la puerta. Draco hizo desaparecer el fuego y salió.

Caminaron por los pasillos del colegio. Esta vez, cuando estaban cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny encendió la luz. Definitivamente esa parte del colegio era demasiado oscura. Al llegar frente al cuadro de la señora gorda, Ginny se volteó.

- Bueno, ahora si me dejarás sola, supongo - Dijo sonriendo y mirando al suelo. - Y... gracias... Draco -

- ¿Gracias?. ¿Por qué gracias? - Dijo él, agachándose para verla a los ojos.

- Por escucharme... por... acompañarme... qué sé yo... - Lo miró y se sonrojó.

Draco que notó eso, se sonrojó también.

- Gracias a ti Ginny - Dijo, cohibiéndose un poco. - Tú hiciste más feliz mi día...y... -

Se acercó, y la abrazó. Ginny quedo perpleja. ¡¿Malfoy la abrazaba?!. ¿Estaba soñando? Con suma timidez le devolvió el abrazo. Luego de unos segundos se separaron.

- Vete a dormir... y gracias de nuevo - Dijo él, marchándose.

- Hasta mañana, Draco... ¡que duermas bien! - Le gritó, cuando se alejaba entre las sombras. Luego entró en la sala común.

**

* * *

Nunca pensé que llegaría a escribir un Ginny&Draco... pero la vida da muchas vueltas y... ¡ya saben! Gracias por leer mi fanfic, y más gracias si me dejan un review. **

Bye!!!


	2. Segunda parte

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Dedicado a: todas las personas que leyeron el capítulo anterior xD; pero en especial a las que escriben fan-fics igual que yo, es un trabajo duro a veces, porque... ¡alguien tiene que hacerlo!

In The Shadows  
Segunda parte

¿Cómo iba a actuar ahora? No estaba seguro de lo que había hecho. Pero sí. ¡Había abrazado a Weasley!. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar eso a sus amigos? Pero, esperó un momento. ¿Por qué le iba a explicar algo a sus amigos? No tenía que hacerlo. Ellos no se iban a enterar nunca. Pero... ¿si Weasley abría la boca?

Draco iba de regreso a su sala común cuando estos pensamientos invadían su cabeza. Acababa de hacerle una revelación importante a Ginny, le dijo alguien que nadie más aparte de él y su madre sabían. Ella parecía irradiar confianza; además de que podía entender de que le gustaba hace ya algún tiempo. Lo que no sabía era que tanto podía esperar de ella. Quizás después de esta noche nunca la volvería a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera verla a los ojos.

Caminó los pocos metros que faltaban para llegar a la entrada de "el club Slytherin" como solían autodenominarse. Dio la contraseña, el muro se giró de lado y atravesó la entrada. Como suponía, no había nadie en la sala común a esa hora. Caminó hasta su habitación, donde entró de un golpe.

Adentro Zabini y Crabbe conversaban animadamente en la oscuridad. Se sorprendió que aún estuviesen despiertos. Más bien era Zabini el que hablaba y Crabbe el que escuchaba.

- ...y sin más le dije que no iba a correr ese riesgo, menos con una Hufflepuff como ella - Se detuvo al ver la silueta de Draco entrar y preguntó. - Hola Malfoy... ¿ya tienes pareja? -

- ¿Qué... de qué? - Preguntó súbitamente, sacándose la túnica y dejándola sobre su baúl.

Los otros dos rieron como hienas.

- Baile escolar, Malfoy, en cuatro días más. Cómo eres prefecto pensamos que ya lo sabías, tendrías que estar muy desconectado como para no saber -

- Ah... no, no pude ir a la última reunión, no sabía... Bueno... ¿y que tiene de especial? - Dijo levantando una ceja, tomando su pijama.

- Si que andas como en las nubes; ¡con personas de otras casas, amigo! Se supone que es para mejorar las relaciones entre estudiantes. Ya sabes, Dumbledore y sus estupideces... - Y al no escuchar respuesta de parte de Draco, añadió: - También ustedes los prefectos, nadie puede faltar de cuarto para arriba -

Malfoy se puso de hielo. Si bien en los bailes podía encargarse de merodear por los pasillos, y cuando otra persona tomaba el lugar tenía varias compañeras siempre dispuestas a ser su pareja, ahora no tenía escapatoria. A diferencia de un casanovas como Zabini, no llevaba relaciones con ninguna chica que no fuera de su casa. Además sus problemas eran demasiados como para preocuparse de un tonto baile escolar. Tendría que conseguir la manera de irse del colegio antes de lo previsto. Aunque ahora lo asaltaba una duda... ¿realmente quería irse? Si no se iba... ¿sería su padre capaz de mandarlo a buscar?

- ¿Por qué no dices nada?. ¿Sorprendido aún? - Le dijo Crabbe, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Mmm... sí, no. Me voy a acostar, mañana hablaremos de esto -

Se metió a su cama, tiró de los doseles e ignoró que sus compañeros siguieran conversando.

Si no pasaba nada de lo que creía... ¿con quien iría al baile? La imagen de una chica pecosa y pelirroja se posó frente a sus ojos. ¿Con Ginny Weasley?

**- o -**

A las ocho de la mañana siguiente, despertó aún con mucho sueño. Tenían Defensa contra las artes oscuras a primera hora y no solía llegar tarde a una clase. Menos a una donde podía aprender algo útil para el resto de su vida.

Se levantó restregándose los ojos y dirigiéndose al baño. Se vio al espejo y se lavó la cara.

En otra parte del colegio alguien hacía lo mismo, pero a diferencia de él, el espejo le devolvía el reflejo de una persona que no veía hace tiempo, a una Ginny feliz. ¿Por qué feliz? Ni ella lo sabía. Estaba muriendo de sueño, y no entendía el motivo de estar contenta. Creía que lo de anoche había sido un sueño. Que nunca había pasado. ¿Ella caminando a las tres de la mañana con Draco Malfoy por todo el colegio? Imposible. No tenía nada que justificara haberlo hecho, además del sueño que sentía. Y ese sueño podía ser por cualquier cosa. Pero se había sentido tan real...

Caminó hasta la puerta y salió. Se puso el uniforme y se dispuso a ir a clase, la verdad como que le daba algo de lata, pero se contuvo; Transformaciones era una de sus materias favoritas.

Iba llegando al Gran Salón cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Malfoy. La sostuvo unos segundos y luego, a la vez, ambos la bajaron y siguieron su camino. O sea que realmente había pasado lo de anoche, al menos eso sintió que le comunicó con solo ver sus ojos. Se sentó junto a una compañera de clase, iba a comenzar a probar una tostada, pero al verla, desistió en su intento de tener hambre. Pensaba en qué podía estar sintiendo Draco en ese momento. En cómo podía aguantar a cada rato la presión de saber que en algún momento te podrían venir a buscar y llevarte sin derecho a reclamo, mientras cada centímetro de su cuerpo se negaba.

En la otra mesa, realmente Draco no le deseaba su dolor a nadie. Tampoco podía comer, sólo esperaba que su mamá recibiera la carta, donde le había dicho sus planes de escapar muy lejos, pues lo que había aprendido en esos cinco años de colegio lo encontraba suficiente para sobrevivir. Cuando llegaron las lechuzas matutinas, miró hacia el techo, esperanzado; pero ninguna venía hacia él. De seguro mamá aún no enviaba su contestación. Pensó que las lechuzas del colegio eran lo suficientemente rápidas para que esa mima noche mamá tuviese su carta. Miró a la mesa de Gryffindor. En ese momento Ginny y dos niñas más se ponían de pie y se iban del lugar. Pudo notar que la Weasley le observaba de reojo, hasta que sintió unas manos abrazándolo por el cuello desconcentrándolo.

- Hola Draquito... ¿qué pasa? - Le dijo Pansy, con apariencia de estar preocupada.

- Nada - Respondió él, zafándose de ésta.

- ¿Por qué tan arisco? - Frunció el seño. Luego lo relajó poniendo expresión de conmiseración. - Ah, ya entiendo, es por el baile... ¿verdad? No entiendo cómo se le ocurre obligarnos a ir con imbéciles de otras casas... - Se sentó junto a él. - ¿Tienes ya idea de con quién vas a ir? -

- No, no sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo -

- Sólo tenemos tres días para saber, es el sábado -

¿Por qué insistían tanto con lo del baile?. ¿Acaso no había nada más importante? Claro, a ellos, sus padres no les estaban imponiendo unírseles a los Mortífagos, de seguro los encontraban muy débiles. Pero Lucius Malfoy le tenía una confianza absoluta a su hijo. Sentía que era muy capaz, y claro... ¿cómo no iba a ser capaz? Siempre era mejor que todo el resto, aunque ahora se arrepintiera mucho de esto. No quería ir por nada del mundo con su padre. De chico no lo entendía, pero ahora lo tenía claro. No iba a continuar un reinado de terror. No valía la pena. Menos ahora que Voldemort se estaba alzando nuevamente. Los opositores eran muchos más, y mejores. Y debía escapar de su padre, ellos eran muy fuertes, y cómo decían por ahí, nadie se le escapaba a Voldemort; bueno, nadie a excepción de Harry Potter y Dumbledore. Pero él no era ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué podría hacer?

- Malfoy, ya estamos tarde, vamos - Le dijo de repente Pansy, tomándolo por el brazo, apresurándolo.

**- o -**

En la noche, cuando ya todas las clases habían terminado, Draco se entristeció de no tener turno. Tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Ginny otra vez, y hablar con ella. Hace un rato había recibido una carta de su madre, que decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Draco:_

_Tu puedes tomar la decisión que quieras, pero es peligroso, muy peligroso que un adolescente  
ante por ahí por la vida. Si el ministerio te llegara a descubrir... no puedes ser un fugitivo siempre,  
¡podrías llegar a Azkaban! Me da miedo, pero si tu crees que está bien, aún no pierdo la esperanza  
de que puedas ir a casa de una de mis amigas en Salzburgo, que te recibiría gustosa. Dudo que  
Lucius pueda ir a buscarte hasta allí. Ten cuidado, y no hagas nada sin decirme antes._

_Con amor,  
Tu madre._

Decidió finalmente escapar; estaba seguro que Ginny no estaría en la sala común. Siempre andaba merodeando por algún pasillo. Aunque... ¿qué tal si tenía miedo de encontrarse otra vez con él? No, no podía ser eso.

Subió las escaleras hacia la torre Gryffindor; y claro, estaba en lo cierto. Ginny estaba sentada de espaldas a una pared cerca de su sala común.

Apenas lo vio se puso de pie.

- Hola - Dijo Draco, despacio.

Ella saludó con un suave movimiento de mano, luego él se le acercó.

- ¿Otra vez sola? - Preguntó, sonriendo.

- Sí... pero hoy tú no deberías estar aquí -

- ¿A caso no tenías ganas de verme? -

Otra vez su arrogancia salía a flote. Cuánto le costaba comportarse de manera natural. Ginny se rió.

- Sabes que mi hermano le toca guardia hoy, si nos ve juntos... -

- A mi no me puede hacer nada ese... - La interrumpió Draco, pero no quiso decir el calificativo preferido que usaba contra Ron. - ¿No quieres dar una vuelta otra vez? - Al ver que Ginny se iba a quejar, agregó: - Aunque ahora podríamos ir fuera del castillo -

- Hace un poco de frío -

- Ve a buscar tu abrigo, yo te espero -

Ginny se perdió entre las sombras, mientras Draco hacia el "Accio Abrigo" con la varita, y en poco tiempo, casi a la par con la pelirroja, llegó a si. Se lo puso sobre los hombros.

- Sígueme -

No se demoraron mucho en salir. Afuera los esperaba una brisa nocturna, pero no tan helada como en otras épocas del año, por el frente de calor que había en la zona. Se sentaron junto al castillo, con vista al lago, que estaba muy tranquilizo.

- ¿Para quién era la carta de ayer? - Dijo Ginny, de repente, sin mirarlo.

- Para mi madre¿recuerdas que te dije que quería que me fuera lejos de aquí? - Tampoco la miró.

- Sí -

- Le dije que no me quería ir donde su amiga, porque papá sabría como encontrarme -

- Entonces si te vas a escapar solo... -

- Aún no lo tengo claro -

- Vale -

Una corriente de viento muy fría les llegó repentinamente, haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera. Draco lo notó y se acercó más a ella, rodeándola con un brazo. ¿Por qué hacia aquello? Aún así, Ginny no se inmutó y luego de un rato inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Malfoy. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto podría jurar que eran pareja.

- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta del sábado? - Rompió el silencio Draco.

- No quiero... aunque sea obligación... mi ánimo no esta como para ir a fiestas - Respondió ella.

Siguieron sin mirarse todo el rato. Mientras más caía la noche más frío se ponía. Una llovizna imprevista hizo nombre de eso. Se pusieron de pie y corrieron al castillo. Entraron antes de mojarse demasiado.

Pararon junto a la escalera y sin más Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny y se fue hacia las mazmorras. Ella, con completa incredulidad, se quedó allí con la boca semiabierta viendo por donde Malfoy había salido. Luego de un rato, tomó aire y se fue.

Bueno, al final me decidí a hacer un fic largo, pero quiero dar un anuncio importante: no voy a actualizar pronto. Falta muy poco para que termine uno de mis otros fics y ahí recién me podría figurar continuar este, porque aún quedan dudas por resolver... Espero que les haya gustado, pues a mi me gustó mucho. Agradezco a _hermiginny13, Guadi-Black, Ann Potter, Perla Mery, mayreni, camilooo, Lil Granger y grazi-felton_ por sus reviews; espero que me digan que les pareció este cap y ojalá haya nuevos lectores tb!

Bye!


	3. Tercera parte

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**Dedicado a: como siempre a los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y que pacientemente esperaron por este jejeje**

**Que más... mmm... sí... decidí poner a ciertos Slytherins mucho mas intuitivos de cómo los ha puesto Rowling, es que de verdad no creo que sean tan tontos...**

**In The Shadows  
Tercera parte**

Sin -y por suerte- haberse encontrado con su hermano en el camino, Ginny llegó a la sala común. Estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de un par de estudiantes de segundo haciendo la tarea a última hora. Subió a su habitación, pero antes de entrar por su puerta, alguien la tomó del brazo haciéndola voltear asustada.

- ¿Ginny? -

- ¿Diane?. ¿Qué haces aquí, qué pasa? -

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, por qué estas mojada? -

- ¿Eso? Es... -

- ¿Una larga historia? No importa, me la cuentas... -

Diane era una de las mejores amigas y compañera de curso de Ginny. A veces, solía tenerle mucha confianza, en otras, no.

Entraron a la habitación de las chicas de quinto. Ginny fue a su cama y se sacó el abrigo mojado, colocándolo con cuidado sobre su baúl. Diane se sentó a su lado.

- Bueno...¿y? - Preguntó Diane en un susurro.

- Bueno y... ¿qué? - Contra preguntó Ginny, también hablando bajito.

- Que por qué llegas a estas horas... y empapada. ¿Anduviste afuera? -

- Sí - Afirmó a la vez con la cabeza.

- ¿Haciendo qué? -

- Di, pareces mi madre... -

- ¡Ya, pero quiero saber! -

- Esta bien... pero me prometes que no se lo cuentas a nadie... ¿de acuerdo? - Ginny la miró a los ojos mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

Diane miró a su alrededor. Todas sus compañeras ya dormían plácidamente en sus camas, detrás de sus doseles, lo que pareció darle más seguridad.

- Prometido... -

- Bien... estuve con Malfoy... -

- ¿Con Malfoy? Pero Ginny no que... -

- Sí, si sé que es lo más extraño que podía pasar... pero... -

- A ver... cuéntamelo desde el principio... - Subió un poco el tono de voz.

- Sí, pero cállate, más bajito... - Tomo aire. - Ayer... mientras... ya sabes, salía a dar una vuelta... él me encontró -

- Pero tu estabas por aquí cerca -

- Sí, de hecho estaba a punto de entrar, él estaba junto al cuadro de la Señora Gorda -

- ¿Qué hacia rondando por aquí? -

- No tengo la menor idea, pero no va al caso, él me pidió... que lo acompañara a dar la vuelta por el colegio. Yo no quería entrar a la sala común en su presencia -

- ¿Te pidió que lo acompañaras? Eso es raro -

- Lo mismo pensé yo, pero ya que no tenía nada más que hacer... -

- ¿No te dio un poquito de miedo? -

- Bueno, sí, tal vez... luego, fuimos a... -

Así continuó su relato sin que la interrumpiera, mientras se ponía el pijama. Omitió algunas partes del relato, quizás para no preocupar demasiado a su amiga; como por ejemplo, que pensó en escaparse de Hogwarts, por una milésima de segundo, con Draco. Tampoco le contó de sus acercamientos de "segundo tipo" con él al final de cada uno de sus paseos. Al final, Diane comentó algo.

- Vas a ver como poco a poco te vas haciendo amiga de él... o algo más que eso... - Sonrió, restregándose los ojos por el sueño.

- ¿Estás loca? Sólo fueron dos veces... además... - Pero le agradaba pensar en una posible amistad, sin entender el por qué. Eso la hizo sonrojar. - ...no creo que pase más allá de eso... -

- Y supongo que vas a ir al baile del sábado con él - Le guiñó el ojo y dejó escapar un bostezo.

Eso ya era demasiado... ¿ir al baile con Draco? No era exactamente una mala idea... sólo que algo extraña. Ya le había dicho que no quería ir... ¿cómo solucionar eso? Además estaba el hecho que Draco se quería ir del colegio. ¿Cómo saber que no lo haría antes del sábado? Por muy pronto que viniera esa fiesta... y estaba también otro hecho... ¿realmente no había estado soñando, que tal si luego Draco aparecía inmune a su invitación al baile, sin recordar nada... ¡Se moriría de vergüenza! Definitivamente Diane estaba loca.

En la pieza de los chicos de sexto de Slytherin, Draco otra vez llegaba tarde pero ahora con la ropa mojada. En esta ocasión, eso sí, las luces no estaba apagadas... la pieza estaba casi tan iluminada como de día y sus 4 compañeros -y alguien más- jugaban Poker mágico en el suelo. Al ver entrar a Draco, voltearon las cabezas de Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, Nott y ¿Pansy Parkinson? a la vez hacia él, con caras asustadas, divertidas y/o somnolientas.

Pansy se paró de golpe y abrazó a Draco. Pero él no se inmutó, menos cuando pasados dos segundos ella se echó hacia atrás.

- Draquis, estás mojado -

Zabini, que justo pasaba por su garganta un trago de whisky de fuego, escupió todo en la cara del pobre Theodore, y en consecuencia le dio un ataque de risa.

- ¿Draquis? - Dijo apenas conteniéndose.

- ¿Dónde habías estado? - Preguntó Goyle.

- Es bastante tarde - Agregó Nott, secándose la mezcla de baba y whisky de la cara con la manga.

- Por ahí... -

- Igual que ayer - Dijo Crabbe.

- Sí, igual que ayer... y ustedes no son mis madres así que no se inmiscuyan en esto -

- Yaaa... tranquilo... Draquis - Malfoy miró a Blaise asesinamente. - Draco... solo jugábamos Poker, nos divertimos antes del estúpido baile del sábado, y tú, nadie sabe qué andarás haciendo... -

- Eso es verdad Draquito - Enfatizó Pansy, provocando por el sobrenombre risas de los otros chicos. - Tres días... es mejor dicho... dos días más y estás frito, y vas a tener que ir con la primera que se te cruce, incluso podrías llegar a tener que ir... ¡con una asquerosa Gryffindor! - Dijo las últimas palabras como con repugnancia, a lo que los chicos asintieron.

- ¿Y me imagino que todos ustedes ya tendrán pareja? - Dijo algo enojado Draco, queriendo apartar el tema del paseo nocturno de su mente.

- Sí - Contestaron los cinco al unísono.

- Ya, me desconcentré - Dijo Nott, tomando las cartas de todos del suelo y ordenándolas. - Empecemos una nueva partida... ¿te incluyes Malfoy? -

- Vale - Dijo Draco, ya un poco más despejado. Podía ser la última vez que se divirtiera con sus amigos.

Quizás hasta qué hora siguieron jugando, porque a la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron para ir a clases, ninguno quiso salir de su cama.

En cambio, Ginny despertó otra mañana un poco más feliz que siempre... tanto así, que Ron se asustó esa mañana en la sala común de ver sonreír de esa manera a su hermanita, y caminando en las nubes por lo demás. Ella fue al Gran Comedor a eso del desayuno con la esperanza de ver a Draco por ahí. Y sí, ahí estaba. Y como en un acto reflejo, lo saludó con la mano. Draco se taimó un poco y le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

Ginny se fue a sentar con sus dos amigas, Diane y Karla.

- ¿Fue idea mía o saludaste a alguien de Slytherin? - Preguntó Karla sorprendida y riendo.

- Sí, saludó a Malfoy - Dijo Diane, antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar algo.

La pelirroja cerró sus puños y se sonrojó, haciendo que sus amigas se rieran más. Se sentó junto a Karla y tomó un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

- ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Por qué Di sabe y a mi no me dijisteeeee? - Dijo Karla como reclamando.

Ginny no dijo nada.

- Prácticamente la obligue a que me contara - Dijo Diane, mirando a Ginny de reojo.

- ¿Cuándo? -

- Anoche -

- ¿Y qué te contó? -

- Después hablamos de eso, aquí no por favor... - Masculló finalmente Ginny viendo que Parvati Patil, unos puestos más allá, parecía intentar escuchar lo que estaban hablando, pero al ver que Ginny también la miraba bajo la cabeza y siguió conversando con su amiga Lavender.

En tanto Draco digería con dificultad sus huevos fritos en la mesa de Slytherin. La resaca de anoche -y al parecer a sus compañeros también- le pesaba un poquito. Además, y no solo por eso, su cabeza no estaba en total claridad, sobretodo porque cuando bajaron las lechuzas a entregar cartas y paquetes a él le llegó un sobre sin remitente, con una nota en la parte posterior que decía

_Léela en privado lo antes posible_

Su primera hora de la mañana era Pociones, así que si la perdía no importaba mucho, después de todo era una asignatura que se le daba fácil. Cuando todos los que tomaban las clases con él se dirigieron a las mazmorras, se perdió en uno de los pasillos y se fue a su sala común.

Allí, sentado en una silla cerca de la chimenea apagada, la abrió. De pronto, sus temores se revelaron... lo primero que miró fue el remitente, y ese era Lucius Malfoy.

Luego, leyó la carta. Sus ojos se iban abriendo de par en par mientras avanzaba en la lectura, hasta que terminó. Dio un suspiro, arrugó la carta dentro de su mano y la arrojó con fuerza hasta el otro lado de la sala, rebotó contra una pared y cayó al suelo.

Ya no le quedaba otra salida. Tenía que irse del colegio lo antes posible, y llegar hasta donde pudiera. No quería pensar en como se las iba a arreglar siendo sólo un adolescente de 16 años, pero lo iba a hacer, y nadie se lo iba a impedir. Pero al pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que era imposible salir del colegio bajo las narices de Dumbledore sin ser descubierto. Su vista se fue al panel de mensajes. Claro, ahí estaba la respuesta. Salida a Hogsmeade el mismo sábado por la mañana, para comprar lo que fuera necesario para la fiesta de la noche. Era su mejor oportunidad para salir del colegio. Cogería todo su dinero y sus cosas más imprescindibles del baúl y las pondría en una mochila. Dejaría atrás el colegio para no regresar nunca, así su padre no podría encontrarlo jamás. Un plan perfecto, pensó. Pero aún tenía que esperar hasta pasado mañana, porque hoy era jueves. Decidió regresar a Pociones, demasiado tiempo no había pasado y seguro que Snape no le preguntaría nada.

Ginny le contó la misma historia que a Diane esa tarde en los baños del colegio después de clases a Karla. Ella quedó muy sorprendida...

- Así que el chico perfecto de Slytherin tiene problemas - Suspiró ella. - Nadie se libra de ellos -

- Porque nadie vive completamente feliz, Karlita - Dijo Diane, fumando un cigarrillo muggle y echando humo hacia Ginny.

- ¿Podrías dejar esa cosa? - Exclamó Ginny, esfumando el humo con la mano.

Di era hija de muggles, y en las vacaciones de verano había adquirido con sus otros amigos muggles la costumbre de fumar aunque sea una vez al día, y no olvidó llevar varias cajetillas al colegio ese año.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió fumando.

- Se va del colegio... -

- Sí -

- ¿Cuándo? -

- ¡Quién sabe! No me lo dijo... - Suspiró Ginny. - Me da pena... -

- Y a mi - Dijeron las dos al unísono.

- Pero no te puedes meter - Continuó Diane. - Es un Slytherin, y esta muy lejos de... tu realidad... -

- ¿Tú opinas eso? - Dijo desafiante Ginny. - ¿Qué acaso no puedo estar cerca de él porque... es diferente? -

- ¡Tranquila, Ginny! El humo de esa cosa de Di te está exasperando - Dijo Karla mirando asesinamente a Diane, y ésta solo bajó los hombros y dio otra bocanada de humo. - Nadie dice eso... ¿pero tú crees que los... amigos... de Malfoy saben algo de que él anda contigo? No se ve que Draco sea de esas personas que ande contando las cosas... y sabes bien como son los Sly con nosotros los Gryffindor, el solo hecho de pensar en esa Parkinson cuando se entere me da... susto... -

- Ah, o sea que tu tampoco creas que yo pueda... Al menos creía que tú me apoyabas - Se giró hacia Diane.

- Estaba muerta de sueño, Ginevra, y conoces las estupideces que soy capaz de decir cuando tengo sueñito - Dijo apagando el cigarro en el lavamanos y lanzándolo por el desagüe.

Como toda respuesta Ginny se cruzó de brazos y salió del baño, seguida de cerca por sus dos amigas. Esa noche, salió una vez más para ver si encontraba a Draco, pero a pesar de dar dos vueltas por Hogwarts y cruzarse con varios prefectos que la miraron feo no lo encontró y volvió derrotada a dormir.

El día viernes pasó sin ningún hecho fuera de lo común entre ellos dos.

El sábado en la mañana, Draco y Ginny se ignoraron mutuamente en el desayuno, con la mente demasiado ocupada en otras cosas, pero después justo antes de la hora de salir hacia Hogsmeade, Draco fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor y encontró a Ginny conversando con sus dos amigas en uno de los pasillos. Sin más, él se acercó a Ginny.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Le dijo en voz baja, seriamente.

Karla y Diane miraron incrédulas, pero Ginny asintió y salió tras Draco. Ellas se volvieron a su sala común.

Draco caminó sin parar hasta los terrenos del colegio, que esa mañana cubría un cielo gris con probabilidades de lluvia.

- Que horrible está el día - Murmuró Ginny para sí.

Malfoy se detuvo lo bastante lejos de los alrededores del castillo, donde estaban algunos alumnos esperando para salir a Hogsmeade, y miró a Ginny.

- Me voy -

- ¿Qué? -

- Hoy... en la salida a Hogsmeade -

- Estás bromeando - Dijo Ginny, mirando inexpresivamente hacia el lago.

- Claro que no, esto es en serio, pensé que te había quedado claro - Respondió Draco, con la voz demasiado grave.

- Sí, pero... ¿hoy? Creí que hablabas de algunas semanas más... no hoy -

- Padre me mandó una carta... viene por mi, está muy cerca de Gran Bretaña... y sólo un par de días le harían falta para llegar hasta aquí -

- O sea que de todos modos te van a llevar aunque no quieras -

- Como su fuera un impedimento que me oponga para los Mortífagos... -

Ginny miró al suelo. Sus ojos se humedecían, pero no podía llorar. ¡Cómo iba a llorar enfrente de Malfoy! Era una locura, y él podría malinterpretarlo y pensar que a ella le gustaba pero... ¿no era cierto eso?

Continuará...


	4. Cuarta parte

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Bien, quise publicar esto ahora porque tengo el tiempo encima (o quizás por comer demasiados dulces de limón mentolados, quién sabe), me queda una semana para que empiece el colegio y voy a tratar de escribir pronto los capítulos que quedan e ir publicándolos apenas los termine (cosa que no había hecho hasta el momento) así que ojalá les guste este cap...

In The Shadows  
Cuarta parte

- No tienes a dónde llegar - Murmuró Ginny.

- Eso es lo de menos... ¿no crees? -

- Pero Malfoy -

Ginny levantó la mirada hacia él, y él hizo lo mismo. Por unos segundos, se vieron a los ojos. Draco notó que ella parecía a punto de llorar.

No. Sabía que iba a llorar; así se le ponían los ojos a su madre, cada vez que... no quería recordarlo. Y en un impulso, la abrazó.

La ya no tan pequeña Weasley se impresionó y su mirada se perdió en los árboles que habían detrás. ¡Malfoy la estaba abrazando, de nuevo! Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Por otra parte, era siempre Draco el que cometía alguna acción con ella primero. Por que sí: él la convenció de ir a pasear, él la abrazó la primera vez, él la acurrucó junto al lago aquella noche, él la besó en la mejilla luego, él la buscó ahora. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada por si misma?

- Ginny... - Susurró Draco. Ella no le respondió, pero él sabía que lo escuchaba. - No quiero que llores... ¿sí? -

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo voy a hacer? - Lo sorprendió.

Cerró los ojos y se separó de él, y al abrirlos, le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que podía. Draco sonrió también.

- Te puedo acompañar a Hogsmeade... ¿verdad? - Le preguntó ella, cohibiéndose un poco.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

El día estaba aclarando, se despejaron las nubes y el sol subió sobre sus cabezas para la hora de la salida. Los alumnos, como siempre, estaban en colita para darse presentes y salir por los portones que separaban a Hogwarts del resto del mundo. Draco y Ginny procuraron salir por separado, para juntarse en las afueras de Honeydukes media hora más tarde.

Al ver a Malfoy solo, la pelirroja se acercó a él, mirando hacia todos lados para no tener que encontrarse con nadie conocido, aunque podía sentir que le daría lo mismo si alguien supiese o no.

- ¿Y? -

- Sí, espera... -

Draco cerró su mochila, muy abultada ya, con cuidado. Se había abastecido de algunas cosas para comer varios días. Se puso de pie mirando a Ginny y comenzaron a avanzar hasta la estación.

Draco no podía evitar sentir pánico por cada paso que daba. De ahora en adelante, se las tenía que arreglar solo; ya no tendría un elfo que le hiciera las labores domésticas -después de Dobby se habían conseguido otro-, una mamá que le diera cariño, y un padre... no exactamente, pero su sola presencia -y quizás la pura presencia- que le importaba. Lo único que tenía era dinero, una educación escolar a la que le faltaba poco más de un año y el recuerdo de lo que era ser verdaderamente feliz, o al menos lo que conocía como felicidad, cuando él creía que era feliz... aunque igual habían momentos en los que era feliz... por no decir divertirse con sus amigos, pero igual, y aunque hubiera sido por un periodo muy corto, el estar con Ginny Weasley.

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. No era la estación de trenes, iban caminando por una carretera desierta, donde a los lados habían unas pocas y deshabitadas parcelas solitarias. El sol brillaba y el viento soplaba leve, no había pasado mucho tiempo. Miró a su lado y vio a Ginny, caminando continuamente mirando al frente. Él se paró, haciendo que Ginny lo notara. La pelirroja se volteó hacia él, riendo.

Así que al fin se había dado cuenta.

Desde el principio de la caminata, Ginny no pensaba llevarlo tan pronto a la estación. Llevarlo o acompañarlo, lo que fuera. Y de alguna manera sabía que el se iría en pensamientos y no se fijaría en el camino. Ella quería estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con Draco, al menos hasta que se terminara su tiempo de estar en Hogsmeade. Aunque sintiera su compañía silenciosa, por un fantasma, durante un par de horas. Y así fue. Lo había sacado un poco del Hogsmeade urbano, para salir por una de las carreteras que iba hacia el oeste.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - Preguntó Draco.

- De nada... - Dijo entre risas.

- ¿Cómo que de nada, te sigues riendo? - Le preguntó Draco, comenzando a reír también y caminando hacia ella.

La sacudió por los hombros, con cuidado, pero cada movimiento provocaba que las risas de ambos aumentaran. Ginny se separó de él dándose media vuelta y abrazándose a su estómago intentaba parar de reír. Draco se acercó por atrás y la abrazó por la espalda, y ella se volteó hacia él, ya dejando de reír, pero aún sonriendo.

- No puedo creer que recién te hayas salido de tu pequeño mundo y volver a la realidad... -

- ¿Volver a la realidad? Mira a dónde me trajiste -

- Podría haberte llevado mucho más lejos, si hubiese querido -

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? - Preguntó él, acercando el cuerpo de ella más al suyo.

Sus cabezas estaban muy cerca, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro. Ginny se percató de la situación y se echó hacia atrás, sin decir una palabra, y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea.

Draco estaba de lo más extrañado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Podía haber besado a Weasley si lo pensaba mejor, pero al parecer, ella lo había evitado, viendo lo que se venía. ¿Pero por qué lo había hecho?. ¿No le gustaba, acaso? No le gustaba... cómo estaba pensando en eso. Si llegó a comenzar una amistad fue por... ¿una amistad?. ¿Alguna vez fueron amigos realmente? Todo comenzó esa noche en la torre de Gryffindor... más bien parecían cómplices, ambos dueños de un secreto que nadie más sabía ni debía saber. ¿Pero por qué había intentado besarla? Aunque pensándolo bien ni siquiera lo había intentado, sólo se había acercado sin ningún otro propósito que hacerla hablar... ¿o de verdad buscaba algo más?

Corrió tras ella antes de perderla de vista, hasta que la alcanzó y mantuvo su paso hacia delante.

¿Qué esperaba ahora?. ¿De verdad había estado a punto de... besarlo? El sol le afectaba la cabeza, se sentía muy acalorada. Sintió los pasos apresurados de Draco tras ella, haciéndola acelerar la marcha. ¿Y si él le preguntaba algo, qué le iba a responder? "Draco, creo que me gustas" no era lo más sensato del mundo. No era nada sensato, en especial porque no sólo le gustaba, ahora como que sentía otra cosa, pero no se lo podía explicar. Pero lo que lejos tenía: no estaba con el por compasión, que fue lo que creyó al principio, porque a ella nunca le gustó Draco, ella lo odiaba, aunque fuera por mera costumbre. Ahora no quedaba nada de eso. Ahora... eso podía ser... amor.

- ¡No corras! - Dijo él, tratando de romper el silencio, después de algunos minutos.

- No corro - Le respondió, pero sus pies que avanzaban cada vez más rápido, no concordaban con sus palabras. - Ya casi llegamos -

- ¿A Hogsmeade? -

- No, a Londres... - Ironizó.

- ¿Estas enojada? - Preguntó Draco, por el tono seco que la chica empleaba.

- No -

- ¿Entonces? -

- Entonces qué... - Dijo, pero luego, agregó: - No importa, vamos... casi es hora de regresar al colegio, y supongo que quieras ir de una vez a la estación... ¿no? -

Un tono de resentimiento opacaba su voz. Draco se iba, no lo iba a ver nunca más, y no quería tener que aceptar eso. Pensó que mientras más rápido llegaran a la estación, más fácil se iba a olvidar de él.

Malfoy no respondió nada esta vez.

Siguieron caminando a paso rápido. Es ese sector ya iban apareciendo casas con menos patio, y delante de ellos, se levantaba el pueblo completo. Una vez que llegaron, fueron directo a la estación. Draco no tenía idea hacia qué lugar iba a ir. Fue a una casilla, pidió un boleto para el callejón Diagon. Bien ahí podría hospedarse algunos días en El Caldero Chorreante y ahí decidir a qué lugar se iría. El tren salía en 20 minutos.

Avanzaron hasta en andén 3, donde algunos magos y brujas entraban por las puertas de un tren azul oscuro metálico. Ginny se volteó dispuesta a salir en ese momento de la estación, pero Draco apenas se dio cuenta caminó hasta ella, la tomó por el hombro y la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas? -

- Odio las despedidas... - Dijo ella, sin mirarlo.

Draco la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. En sus ojos avellana notó que la chica no estaba siendo sincera del todo.

- Me estás mintiendo - Afirmó con un tono casi frío.

- ¿Y qué si lo estuviera haciendo? Suéltame, Malfoy - Le espetó tratando de no temblar. La estaba poniendo nerviosa... no iba a resistir decirle lo que sentía por mucho tiempo más, en cambio prefirió transformar ese sentimiento en odio.

Él la soltó. No la iba a obligar a hacer nada que no quisiera, en su vida ya había vivido demasiadas decepciones de ese tipo. Pero Ginny no se movía de su lugar, y aún lo mantenía su mirada en él.

Se acercó con cuidado.

- No quiero que te vayas... - Murmuró suavemente.

Draco miró al suelo, sonriendo.

- No puedo creerlo -

Levantó la vista hacia ella y notó que estaba muy roja. La mitad de su ser quería estar en ese tren lo antes posible, pero por otro lado, sentía que no podía escapar a lo que sentía en ese momento. Y eso era que la quería, que quería quedarse con ella, que la solución a sus problemas no era escapando, era enfrentarlos cuando llegara el momento.

Continuará...


	5. Qinta parte

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Dedicado a: Todas las personas que aportaron su granito de arena para este capítulo (que es mucha gente, primera vez que me doy el lujo que pedir tanta ayuda xD), pero en especial a Ale, Andy, mi prima Lady Kaoru y mi hermana Belén que está enfermita :( por el famoso vestido y a Piccolina, Eri y Mamoru por las parejas ;)

Hay algunos deja vú en este cap, pero no se asusten, los puse así a propósito xD Mucho párrafo, menos diálogo, pero no se preocupen! Concéntrense... ¡Está muy tierno! Así que léanlo y dejen reviews.

Mañana, sábado 31, es mi cumple ( que el de la Maestra Rowling y mi querido Harry), así que: saludenmeeeeeeeeeee!

In The Shadows  
Quinta parte

- ¿De verdad quieres eso? - Preguntó para asegurarse.

Después de un breve silencio, ella respondió.

- Sí, pero tu quieres irte... tienes que irte... -

- Quizás no quiero irme - Sacó el boleto de su túnica y lo mantuvo en su mano. - Quizás lo que quiero... y lo que tengo que hacer, es quedarme contigo - Diciendo eso rompió el boleto por la mitad.

Ginny estaba anonada. Draco se estaba comportando de una manera... ciertamente inesperada. ¿Dijo que quería, y que tenía que quedarse con... ella?.¿Porqué iba a tener que hacerlo?

- Pero tu padre... los Mor... Mortífagos... - Bajó la voz. - Vienen detrás de ti, Draco... -

- ¿A quién le pueden importar los Mortífagos estando... con... - Se detuvo.

Se acercó a un basurero y lanzó lo que quedaba de ticket en él. "Estando con alguien como tú"... ¿De verdad le iba a decir eso? Bien loco tenía que estar... él se quedaba, porque ella no quería que se fuera... ¿Hacerle caso a una niña tonta y entrometida como Weasley?, se hubiese preguntado en otro tiempo, pero ahora... claro que le haría caso, en cualquier cosa que dijera. Porque si ahora podía estar seguro de algo, es que no se quería separar de ella, aunque tuviese que aguantar ahí a que llegara su padre y su grupito de malditos asesinos... para llevarlo consigo. Era mucho, e incluso porque su madre iba a sufrir por él, pero no importaba. No importaba nada estando con ella.

- ¿Con? - Preguntó Ginny algo preocupada.

- Con Dumbledore en el castillo, por supuesto... - Dijo, casi fríamente.

- Ah... bueno - Titubeó, porque antes definitivamente Draco no pensaba eso. - ¿Ya nos vamos al castillo? O... quieres hacer alguna otra cosa, no sé... -

- No, no, vamos... -

Salieron de la estación, y casi al cruzar la calle, Draco se detuvo abriendo los ojos completamente.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - Dijo deteniéndose también.

- Maldición... -

- ¿Eh? -

- ¡Ginny, el baile! - Exclamó Draco, asustándola.

- ¿Qué pasó con eso? -

- ¿Con quién pensabas ir? - Preguntó, a la vez que retomaba la marcha y cruzaba hacia la vereda de enfrente.

- Como que te había dicho que no iba a ir... - Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

- A mi no me dijiste, seguro que fue a una de tus amiguitas - Enfatizó. - Pero de todos modos tienes que ir, es regla general... -

- Por favor, no creías que me iban a obligar... ¿o si? -

- Yo creo que sí... - Comenzó a reírse.

- Además si te dije, el día que llovió... ¿qué no te acuerdas? - Pero Draco no le hacía caso, sólo se reía. - ¡Ya para! - Le gritó enojada, pero riéndose también. - ¿Y que quieres que te diga? Tú tampoco - Esa fue su venganza, porque él paró de reír.

- Pensé que era obvio -

- No es obvio, ya no te fuiste -

- En todo caso no lo decía por eso... - La tomó de la mano sorpresivamente. - Voy a ir contigo -

- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó ella como asustada, pero su corazón saltaba de alegría. - ¡Ni siquiera tengo vestido!.¿Cómo crees que voy a...? -

- Oh, eso no es problema, aún disponemos de algunos minutos, ojalá no te demores demasiado -

La guió hasta la sucursal de las túnicas de la Señora Malkin de Hogsmeade, a unos pasos de ahí. Aún rondaban algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts entre los estantes, y en los probadores, otros esperando a que sus túnicas y vestidos estuvieran listos. Las encargadas revoloteaban de aquí para allá murmurando cosas o viendo papeles, supervisando costuras automáticas con las varitas...

- Ven por acá, a los vestidos - Dijo él, pero Ginny no se movía de la entrada. - ¿Ahora qué? -

- Yo no... - Miró hacia abajo. - ...no ando con nada de dinero... - Agregó avergonzada.

- Vaya lío¿no?, pero yo sí-i, lo único que nos falta es tiempo... ¡así que apresúrate! -

Ginny seguía sin moverse.

- No tengo como devolvértela luego! - Murmuró, mirándolo sonrojada.

- No tienes que hacerlo... vamos Weasley, por favor... - Dijo él, poniendo su cara de perrito lloroso. - ¿Sí? -

A la pelirroja le entró semejante ataque de risa con la cara que puso Draco que no le quedó otra que aceptar.

Fueron hasta el fondo de local, donde estaban los vestidos hechos y a la venta. Ginny se maravillaba por cada paso que daba... ¡había cada vestido hermoso allí! Todos originales, de distintos cortes, bordados, algunos con accesorios a juego, chicos, grandes, distintas telas... Era como estar en el armario de una princesa, pensó.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? - Preguntó una encargada de delantal rosa, cargada en hombros y brazos por metros y metros de tela.

Ginny iba a decir que no, pero Draco la interrumpió antes de que abriera la boca.

- Sí, necesitamos un vestido para la señorita - Apuntó a Ginny con sus ojos.

- Ah, sí... - Dijo ella, observando detalladamente de arriba abajo a Ginny, que se sintió algo avergonzada con la examinación.

- Vea usted que le podría quedar mejor, no escatime en gastos, de verdad, voy a esperar en la entrada para pagar cuando esté listo -

Dejó las telas sobre una mesita de madera, tomó a la chica por el brazo y la llevó hasta probadores. Draco no quiso entrometerse para que fuera una sorpresa. Desde luego él ya tenía su túnica de gala, de hecho siempre portaba varias en el abandonado baúl escolar, sólo por fastidiar (sin motivo aparente).

Caminó hasta la caja de pagos y se sentó en un taburete celeste, pensativo, viendo como los alumnos corrían en dirección al castillo llenos de bolsas afuera en High Street. ¿Tan tarde era? Miró el reloj, y claro, se supone que debían estar allí en tres minutos, pero sabía de memoria que no cerraban la entrada del colegio hasta que cada alumno que hubiese salido entrara de nuevo, aunque le quitaran 5 puntos a cada uno por cada minuto retrasado.

Ginny no se demoró demasiado -aunque sí se pasó de la hora- y llegó hacia él rebosante de alegría con una bolsa blanca cerrada en la mano. Draco pagó y se fueron corriendo hasta el gran portón flaqueado por dos cerdos alados. 40 puntos menos para cada uno y se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes sin despedirse.

Draco llegó a su habitación, donde esta vez no había nadie. Se sacó la ropa, tomó su bata y se metió al baño, para tomar una ducha.

En tanto, Ginny llegaba a su habitación, apestada de chicas, no sólo las que dormían, ahí, sino también otros cursos.

- ¿Qué rayos? - Murmuró, viendo con cara extraña como Whitney, de su curso, peinaba a una niña de cuarto.

La habitación estaba convertida en un verdadero salón de belleza. Alguien había colocado espejos y bancos por todos lados, habían botellas de pociones sobre los veladores, entre otras cosas.

- ¡Ginny!.¿Dónde estabas? - Preguntó Karla, con la cara completamente tapada de alguna crema rosada. - Hace rato que empezaron las sesiones de belleza - Y se rió estridentemente.

- Sesiones de belleza... - Repitió la pelirroja.

- Acuérdate que las chicas de quinto estamos haciendo una sesión de belleza por dos galeones a cada niña que venga a arreglarse para la fiesta con nosotras -

- Las van a dejar fantásticas... - Respondió Ginny de mala gana, pero pareció que Karla no había captado la ironía de la frase. - ¿Dos galeones?.¿No es un poco...? -

- ¿Caro? Pero lo vale... - Y bajó la voz. - Pero estas pequeñas lo creen así... así que es mejor no decir nada -

- ¡Ginny! - Gritó Diane, corriendo hacia ella apenas salió del baño. - ¿Dónde estabas? -

Se rió de que preguntarse lo mismo, porque no le iba a decir, no todo al menos. Aún sentía algo de resentimiento por lo del día anterior.

- Hogsmeade, dónde más -

- Ah, cierto, y ¿fuiste con Malfoy? -

Apenas Diane mencionó el apellido todas las estudiantes dentro de la sala voltearon su cabeza hacia ella, y luego a Ginny, provocando que ésta se sonrojara levemente.

- No - Respondió en tono frío.

Las chicas volvieron a sus actividades.

- ¿Estás enojada? -

- No - Volvió a musitar, ahora buscando su baúl. Por un extraño motivo todas las camas habían desaparecido, y los baúles no se veían por ningún lado. - ¿Dónde están mis cosas? -

Karla indicó una esquina de la habitación semicircular. Ahí vio su baúl apiñado junto a los otros. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y los levitó, para sacar el suyo con otro movimiento de varita. Luego lo abrió y empezó a sacar algunas cosas.

**- o -**

Llegó la hora de la fiesta. Los estudiantes se juntaban en el vestíbulo, todos muy elegantes, todos enloquecidos, porque por ser fiesta mixta algunos buscaban como desesperados a sus parejas, otros ya se habían encontrado, otros grupitos de amigos murmuraban sobre las parejas que se estaban formando. A cada segundo la escalinata de mármol se llenaba de más personas.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abría a las diez en punto, ni antes ni después. No había profesores a la vista, eso también se murmuraba, pero mucho menos. Y ni Ginny ni Draco aparecían por ninguna parte.

Justamente en el minuto que las puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par, empezó a sonar una música que invitaba al baile. Los alumnos impulsados por la marea fueron entrando inmediatamente al Comedor, que en ese momento ni lo parecía.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de una especie de cortinas blancas, algo fantasmales, pero que le iban bien al lugar. La mesas, tal como en la fiesta de Navidad del 94', habían desaparecido y la mayor parte del salón la ocupaba una gigantesca pista de baile, además de mesas redondas para diez o doce personas a lo largo de las paredes. Las velas flotantes no estaban, en cambio, había un enorme candelabro flotando en medio del techo, donde se distinguían las estrellas más arriba. Aparte de eso, en cada mesa habían floreros con rosas de las cuales parecía salir un brillo titilante.

Pasaron los minutos, y de la muchedumbre en el vestíbulo no quedaba nadie, hasta ahora. Apenas se escuchó por el ruido desde el Gran Comedor, pero alguien venía bajando las escaleras de mármol en solitario y con un taconeo no muy predecible. Esa era Ginny. Venía con un vestido largo hasta el piso casi al punto de arrastrarlo pero sin hacerlo, de color negro, al parecer de satín, con los hombros y brazos al descubierto, y que se ajustaba muy bien a si misma. Resaltaba su cabello, que lo llevaba suelto, liso y largo hasta casi la altura de la cintura. Tenía un maquillaje ligero porque a pesar de todo era bastante pálida, pero aún así usaba algo de rouge en los labios y los ojos delineados negros.

Por otro lado, subiendo desde las frías mazmorras, venia Draco. Tenía una túnica negra, como todas las que tenía, pero esta estaba muy cool. Tenía el cuello un poco alto y redondeado, las mangas se abrían en abanicos, casi pareciendo gótico. Abajo acababa rectamente sobre sus mocasines. El pelo lo llevaba ocasionalmente suelo y alborotado, pero no demasiado, así como con un toque de clase.

Se encontraron justo frente a las puertas abiertas, se observaron por unos segundos, y Draco le ofreció el brazo, ella lo tomó y entraron al lugar. Observaron por unos segundos, el ambiente que había. Juerga y locura en la "pista" de baile, pero otra cosa que no dejaba de sorprender era la cantidad de gente sentada con sus respectivos grupos de curso, como que no querían bailar, pero qué sabían ellos de que las cervezas de mantequilla y algunas otras bebidas estaban encantadas para animar su espíritu -lo tuvieran o no- fiestero, y de saber que no podrían bailar con nadie que fuera de su casa...

Draco, a lo lejos, divisó a sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle sentados en una mesa, conversando o algo así, en la pista de baile, distinguió a Nott, Pansy y Zabini, bailando con sus respectivas parejas, y sintió un suave dolor en el estómago. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada de lo de él y Ginny, y le costaba dejar de pensar de lo que podían llegar a decir en cuanto lo vieran con la pelirroja.

Ginny, a la vez, vio a sus amigas bailando con unos chicos de Ravenclaw en el centro, y más atrás, en una mesa, a su hermano Ron (intentando) bailar desanimadamente con una chica de Hufflepuff de sexto, a quien no conocía. Y eso le recordó algo, como si la hubiesen abofeteado. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada de lo de ella y Draco, y le costaba dejar de pensar de lo que podían llegar a decir en cuanto lo vieran con el Sly.

Pero sus cerebros dejaron paso al corazón para mandar. No iba a importar lo que dijesen, lo que pensasen, lo que fuera que llegaran a sentir al verlos a los dos juntos. Se tomaron de la mano, caminaron hasta la multitud de gente, y comenzaron a bailar una melodía ni demasiado rápida, ni demasiado lenta. Era una, como esas de las películas muggles que ponían en los bailes.

A su alrededor, la gente bailaba con sus cabezas volteadas hacia ellos, como no pudiendo creer lo que veían. A Malfoy con una Weasley. Ni que los hubieran hechizado o algo así. Por más que trataban, las amigas de Ginny no podían ignorar su atrevimiento, ni menos ignorar que hacían una linda pareja. La gente de las mesas levantaba las cabezas para verlos, pero ellos estaban tan en su mundo, que no se daban cuenta. De cierta manera, la diferencia de ellos dos les dio valor a otras parejas para que se levantaran de una vez a bailar. Los primeros fueron los gorilas de Malfoy, Crabbe, con Marieta Edgecombe, y Goyle, con Cho Chang, ambas de Ravenclaw, quizás demasiado desesperadas por conseguir pareja. Luego vinieron otros. Zabini procuró acercarse a ellos con su pareja, Parvati Patil, y arrastró consigo a Nott con Lavender Brown y a Pansy con Ernie Macmillan. Ron, algo descolocado, fue reprendido por una mirada de Hermione quién estaba con Justin de Hufflepuff, a pesar de que Susan trataba de apartarlo igual de su mirada en Ginny, pero ella misma no dejaba de sorprenderse. Harry, quisas algo enojado también, no hacía caso a los tironéos de manga de Hannah Abott Y así cientos de estudiantes más, bueno, a excepción de algunos demasiado entusiasmados con sus propias parejas como para fijarse en ellos, entre éstos estaban Neville y Luna, Colin y una menuda niñita de primero de Slytherin, Dean y Padma, etc.

Al menos, unos minutos bastaron para que todos retomaran sus propias vidas y se dedicaran a bailar. Todos los profesores estaban también por allí, sentados en una mesa, conversando animadamente.

Hasta que de pronto cesó la música, y a continuación, las luces se apagaron, quedando todo en la total oscuridad. Segundos después, los comenzó a invadir un frío de tinieblas... que los hacía sentir peor de lo que habían estado en toda su vida...

**Continuará...**


	6. Sexta parte

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Hola! Soy yo de nuevo , de ahora en adelante voy a tratar de publicar al menos one chapter per week, para terminar pronto y no dejar tan abandonados mis otros proyectos, jejeje (esto parece queso de tantas partes en que lo corto ¬.¬) ¿Me harían un favorcito? Lean "Corazones a prueba", a nombre de MokY (porque lo escribí con ella), es uno de los fics más extraños y originales que puedan encontrar en Fanfiction n.n (tiene su cuota de D/G también xD), y dejen un review!

Este es un capítulo algo sombrío... y algo corto también, sorry ., pero lo necesito así xD

* * *

In The Shadows  
Sexta parte

Hasta que de pronto cesó la música, y a continuación las luces se apagaron, quedando todo en la total oscuridad. Segundos después, los comenzó a invadir un frío de tinieblas... que los hacía sentir peor de lo que habían estado en toda su vida...

Ginny sintió cómo Draco la tomaba de la mano y le susurraba al oído:

-Vámonos de aquí

Corrieron abriéndose paso entre los alumnos que cada vez se aglomeraban más, como en conciencia de que de esa manera iban a estar más protegidos, o quizás Dumbledore había murmurado algo y ellos no se enteraron. Ginny no pudo resistir mirar hacia atrás, y vio algo que prácticamente podría haberla hecho desfallecer en ese mismo momento.

Draco había tenido un presentimiento que le inquietó desde el segundo en que se había apagado la luz en el Gran Comedor. Su padre estaba allí, en alguna parte en el colegio, para buscarlo. Se había demorado menos de lo que le había hecho pensar en su última carta. Y luego, sentían la presencia de aquellos seres que te absorbían los pensamientos felices, él la conocía muy bien desde la última vez que habían estado allí en tercer año. Les tenía mucho miedo, pero claro, como siempre nadie lo había notado... o a nadie le había importado. Ahora tenía que correr... tenía que escapar lo más lejos posible, siempre con una pequeña esperanza. Salvarse de hacer lo que no quería.

Ginny vio a miles de figuras encapuchadas, Dementores, que rodeaban a los chicos desde cada extremo de la sala, mientras que los de más afuera lanzaban Patronus lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerlos a raya. Eran los profesores, y también algunos chicos. Así que no todos habían dejado sus varitas en sus habitaciones. Se dio cuenta que especialmente eran todos los chicos del ED, y que ella, fuese como fuese, debía de estar allí ayudándolos, en vez de huir despavoridamente con Draco. Pero ya casi habían dejado el Gran Comedor. Error: lo habían dejado.

El Slytherin se había metido por una puerta que daba a un extenso salón lleno de retratos por todos lados tenuemente iluminados, levantó una alfombra y abrió una trampilla en el suelo. Miró hacia atrás, haciendo ademán de que Ginny bajara primero con la mano por una escalera de piedra que conducía a quien-sabe-donde. Ella bajó lo más rápido que los tacos le permitieron, después sintió que Draco bajaba detrás de ella y cerraba la trampilla sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿Qué pasó, a dónde vamos? -preguntó agitadamente, mientras seguía bajando la escalera que parecía interminable.

- Tú sólo sigue -respondió automáticamente él, tras de sí.

Minutos después -supuso la pelirroja, porque le dolían mucho los pies- se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía un pasillo de piso plano con paredes de piedra, iluminadas por antorchas de llamas azuladas que le daban un aire muy tétrico al lugar.

-¿Me vas a decir o no? -dijo ella tratando de identificar el lugar, pero definitivamente no lo había visto antes.

-Después te explico, ahora debemos seguir avanzando... -y comenzó a caminar mirando hacia todos lados a través del pasillo.

-¿Por qué?.¿A dónde vamos? -se cruzó de brazos, enojada, y paró de caminar. Esto ya era demasiado extraño-. No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas...

-Weasley... -se detuvo. Cerró los puños y bajó su vista hasta el suelo, luego se volteó hacia ella-. Por favor...

Ginny lo miró con determinación a los ojos, pero se sintió mal, sin tener un por qué. Algo estaba pasando, ésta no era una situación normal. Sintió como un peso que le caía en el estómago. Él sólo la miraba, y ella podía ver en esos ojos grises, alguna vez fríos, que él necesitaba que ella confiara en lo que fuera a hacer. Y que en este momento ella debía apoyarlo. Fuera lo que fuese.

Asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Draco continuara corriendo por el largo pasillo, y ella lo siguió. Podía sentirse segura en un lugar que no conocía, podía sentirse segura escapando quizás de qué, porque mientras supiera que Draco estaba allí... con ella... tratando de evitar el mundo, la realidad...

En cambio él no sabía lo que pasaba. Estaba asustado como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Tomó uno de los caminos más conocidos para salir de la primera planta de Hogwarts en el menor tiempo posible. Ahora se encontraban algunos kilómetros bajo tierra. Claro, eso lo sabía cada persona que había pasado por la casa Slytherin, pues el pasadizo conducía exactamente a esa sala común. Cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento podría pensar que él era un imbécil por ir directamente al primer lugar dónde lo iría a buscar su padre o algún Mortífago, pero lo más probable era que ahora estuviesen revisando el castillo, y se olvidarían por completo del estúpido pasadizo que llevaba a la sala común, y quizás, sólo quizás, pensaban que Draco era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ir directamente a buscar su "perdición" -ya sabían que estaba en desacuerdo a unírseles- y perderse por alguna otra parte.

-Faltan sólo unos metros -dijo cuando el techo comenzaba a disminuir y el camino se dividía en dos pasadizos. Draco aminoró el paso y se detuvo frente al izquierdo.

-¿Es éste?

-No... pero siempre me he preguntado a dónde lleva

-No te vas a poner a averiguar ahora... podría llegar a cualquier parte... a un lugar peligroso o algo así...

-¿Más peligroso que la sala común llena de Mortífagos esperándome?

-Quizás los Mortífagos ni siquiera vinieron... -murmuró Ginny, pero Draco no le hizo caso y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos...

-Draco...

-¡Vamos! -le espetó en voz baja, asustándola un poco.

Apenas habían dado unos pasos por el pasillo izquierdo cuando sintieron una explosión que seguramente venía del pasillo derecho.

-Mierda... -murmuró Draco-. Seguramente entraron...

-¿Y qué vamos a... -No alcanzó a terminar, porque Draco le tapó la boca con una mano.

Estaba muy asustada. ¿Qué rayos iban a hacer con ellos si los llegaban a encontrar? Claro, al menos Draco ya sabía. Lo iban a obligar irse con ellos y servir a Voldemort... pero...¿y ella? No irían a...

Lo más probable es que Draco haya pensado lo mismo, porque la soltó y le indicó que se fuera por el pasillo, mientras intentaba oír la conversación de unas personas que estaban muy cerca de ellos. Pero ella no se movió. Draco la miró asustado, y Ginny pudo entender que quería saber por qué no se iba. Ella simplemente lo negó y tomó su mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó él sin ya poder resistir más.

-No te voy a dejar...

-Pero Ginny...

-Ya te lo dije, es mi decisión...

-Perdonen por interrumpir su charla, niños, pero creo que uno de ustedes tiene que venir conmigo -dijo una voz sombría, bajo una capucha y tras una máscara, que acababa de llegar desde la entrada al pasadizo.

Ello se quedaron allí, congelados, sin poder decir, siquiera pensar, palabra alguna. El Mortífago sacó su varita y apuntó al pecho de Ginny.

-Ve a tu sala común, pequeño Malfoy... ¡ahora!

Draco no se movió. En ese momento, no sabía qué le daba más rabia: que le hubieran dicho pequeño o que tenía que seguirlo porque sino podía atacar a Ginny. Pero... ¿qué le decía que no la atacaría una vez que se hubiera ido. ¿Que no había visto ella ya demasiado?

-Déjela ir... -dejó escapar finalmente.

-Lo haré si tú te vas a tu sala común

-Déjela ir primero y me iré con usted

-No estás en condición de pedir favores, ahora niño. ¡Vete!

Maldición. Cómo le hacía falta su varita ahora... estaba seguro que se las podría con ese incompetente Mortífago... el problema era si llegaban más, pero al parecer no había mas gente metros a la redonda, en ese lugar se escucharía hasta el más suave murmullo.

Caminó resignado hacia la bifurcación, miró hacia atrás y vio que el Mortífago lo vigilaba atentamente. Su vista pasó de éste a la varita, que aún apuntaba a Ginny, y luego a la misma Ginny, quién miraba al techo, distraída. ¡Rayos! No podía dejarla allí, menos con ese imbécil que la podía dejar desmemoriada, torturarla, o hacerle algo peor... no, no quería imaginarlo¡no podía imaginarlo!

Apenas alcanzó la salida se dispuso a dar media vuelta pero alguien ya estaba allí, y ese alguien lo tomó por el cuello y le apuntó con su propia varita a la cabeza... y le dijo con una voz que se le hizo conocida:

-Creías que ibas a escapar con demasiada facilidad de mí. ¿Verdad Draco?

Ese definitivamente era su padre.

-No he dicho eso... -murmuró.

-Mata a la chica, luego sube, tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible -le dijo luego, con la misma voz fría, al tipo que apuntaba a Ginny.

Draco sintió como si se le cayera el mundo a los pies. ¿Ginny... muerta?

Continuará...


	7. Séptima parte

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Dedicado a: _SaraMeliss_, por ser la que más sufrió con la muerte de Ginny (me amenazó y todo ¬.¬) jajaja y por conocer el día a día de esta historia y mis progresos con ella .!

Bueno, bueno... aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas me preguntaron si iba a matar a Ginny. ¿Soy yo capaz de matar a Ginny?. ¿Quieren saber la respuesta? Comiencen a leer.

* * *

In The Shadows  
Séptima parte

Apenas alcanzó la salida se dispuso a dar media vuelta pero alguien ya estaba allí, y ese alguien lo tomó por el cuello y le apuntó con su propia varita a la cabeza... y le dijo con una voz que se le hizo conocida:

-Creías que ibas a escapar con demasiada facilidad de mi. ¿Verdad Draco? -

Ese definitivamente era su padre.

-No he dicho eso... -murmuró.

-Mata a la chica, luego sube, tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible -le dijo luego, con la misma voz fría, al tipo que apuntaba a Ginny.

Draco sintió como si se le cayera el mundo a los pies. ¿Ginny... muerta?

-Pa... padre, espera, que no la mate -dijo él, viniéndosele una idea repentina, loca y repentina, a la cabeza. Detestaba tener que rogarle a su padre, pero no le quedaba otra salida. Puso la voz lo más seria que podía poner en ese momento, y habló en un susurro bajo, no quería que Ginny escuchara-. Por favor...

-¿Que no la mate? -respondió éste, impresionado, mirando a su hijo con astucia-. A ver, espera -subió la voz-. ¡Quieto, Kelly! No hagas nada aún -bajó la voz otra vez y se dirigió a su hijo-. Tú planeas algo...

El chico sólo asintió con la cabeza, tratando de mantener esa mirada sin parpadear, para que no se notara todo el nerviosismo que llevaba por dentro.

-Kelly, subamos ahora, trae a la niña contigo

Soltó a Draco y le apuntó con la varita.

-Un movimiento en falso y no desearás estar vivo Draco -le dijo Lucius.

¿Qué clase de padre hace esto con su hijo?

-Camina

Draco entró en el túnel derecho, seguido de su padre, quién le apuntaba con la varita. En un rápido vistazo hacia atrás notó que venía Ginny seguida -y también apuntada por la varita- del otro Mortífago. Subieron la extensa escalinata de piedra por un par de minutos hasta llegar a una especie de recibidor, donde la salida estaba tapada con un retrato que daba a la sala de los Slytherins.

¿Qué estaban haciendo ahora, en qué lío se habían metido, a dónde iban a ir a parar? Ginny estaba sumida en una confusión total. No entendía por qué el señor Malfoy desistió de matarla, ni por qué ahora subían los cuatro hasta aquella sala común. ¿Qué les tenían preparado, se la llevarían con ellos también? No, que estaba pensando... Mejor morir antes de tener que convertirse en Mortífago. No... pero ella no podía ser Mortífago... ¿o sí? Después de todo igual era de sangre limpia... pero su apellido era la "deshonra de los magos de sangre limpia", según los mismos Mortífagos. Seguro la iban a matar, tarde o temprano lo harían. ¿Y Draco?

Salieron del retrato y entraron a la habitación. Ella nunca había estado allí, y no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados, hasta que se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba. Y se paralizó.

Al menos unos 10 Mortífagos los estaban esperando. Todos encapuchados, todos con máscaras, todos oscuros y sombríos.

Draco tomó aire profundamente, no podía hacer nada frente a esa pequeña multitud, aunque se preguntaba cómo habrían logrado colarse en el castillo. Claro, eso no debiera haber sido tan difícil, después de todo, todos habían estudiado alguna vez en Hogwarts, o eso se imaginaba él. ¿Pero pasar a Dumbledore? Por supuesto, los Demetores en el Gran comedor para distraerlos. Quizás les había sido tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé.

Su padre dejó de apuntarlo y levantó su varita al cielo, realizando un conjuro que rodeó a todos con una nube espesa de color verde musgo, y al momento siguiente sintió como se levantaban y trasladaban, desapareciendo, hacia algún lugar extraño.

De pronto, sus pies pisaban tierra otra vez. Estaban en un lugar oscuro, en el estudio de una mansión antigua, al parecer. Las paredes se alzaban altas e imponentes, cubiertas de libros hasta el cielo como una gigantesca biblioteca. Bajó la vista, pero todos los Mortífagos y Ginny miraban hacia la misma dirección, a su derecha. Se giró y vio un escritorio antiguo de madera sobre una tarima, con algunas plumas y libros encima, y más atrás, había alguien sentado. Lord Voldemort.

Todos se arrodillaron. De algún lugar salían más y más Mortífagos, que a medida que entraban, se iban arrodillando también. Sintió una mano pesada en su hombro, obligándolo a doblar sus rodillas e inclinarse. En tanto se agachaba dirigió su mirada a Ginny, quien también se arrodillaba con la mirada perdida en alguna parte.

Así continuó por varios minutos, hasta que se dejó de escuchar movimiento alguno. Draco podía notar perfectamente la tensión del lugar, y él que había pensando que nunca en su vida llegaría a estar en una reunión con los criminales más buscados del mundo mágico...

El Señor Oscuro se levantó de su sillón, quedando ante todos, recorriendo con su mirada a cada uno de los esclavos allí presentes. Sus ojos eran perversos, a kilómetros podía verse que sus intenciones nunca eran buenas, que no era una persona, era un monstruo.

-Espero que hayan cumplido perfectamente sus misiones -dijo de repente, con una voz fría, terrorífica, que a Draco le heló las venas.

Algunos Mortífagos asentían, igual que su padre. ¿La misión de Lucius había sido el sólo hecho de ir a buscarlo a él?. ¿Tan importante era su entrada a ese peculiar -y por no decir aterrador- grupo? Sintió los ojos de Voldemort en él; claro, era demasiado evidente su lugar entre todos los encapuchados, enmascarados y aterradores asesinos. Siguió la vista de el Señor Oscuro, que ahora iba hacia Ginny.

¡Auch! Otro peso en el estómago. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer con Ginny? Le había hecho entender a su padre que tenía un plan, pero era mentira, no tenía ninguno, no sabía que clase de cosa le iba a inventar luego. ¿Y qué si Voldemort no quería escuchar y de todas maneras mataban a Ginny como lo habían hecho con tantas otras personas inocentes en el pasado?. ¿Cómo pudo meter a la pelirroja en este problema? Y ella parecía no responder ante este hecho. ¡Quizás qué estaría pensando!

Pero ella estaba en shock. No podía asimilar que sucedía a su alrededor, quería creer que todo era una pesadilla demasiado real, que ella ahora estaba en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de chicas de quinto año de Gryffindor, y que mientras más rápido terminara esto más pronto despertaría y volvería al día antes de que hubiera pasado todo, antes de que hubiera salido a recorrer el colegio con Draco, antes de tener el menor contacto con él. El volver a ser la "pobretona Weasley" de siempre.

Varis Mortífagos salieron de sus lugares y se adelantaron hasta la mesa frente a Voldemort, entre esos Lucius, quien le indicó con un gesto de la mano que se mantuviera en ese lugar o se arrepentiría, pero Draco sabía perfectamente que de nada valía tratar de escapar de ese lugar completamente extraño para él, y menos lleno de gente que preferiría matarlo antes de dejar que se uniese a ellos.

Unos minutos bastaron para que su padre regresara hacia donde él y lo tomara por el brazo, llevándolo hasta Voldemort y susurrándole rápidamente en el oído:

-No te atrevas a desafiar a mi señor, o te las veras mal... -Notó que Draco volteaba la cabeza para mirar a Ginny, quien también era llevada por un Mortífago hacia delante-. No te preocupes por tu amiguita, la Weasley -Draco se estremeció al saber que su padre sabía quién era-. La haremos pasar como recluta... no creo saber qué es lo que quieres de ella, pero supongo que más rato nos lo revelarás

Ya habían llegado. Su padre se alejó hacia atrás, a reunirse con los otros que ya se empezaban a dividir en grupos. Se fijó en los que estaban a su lado. Eran varios chicos y chicas de más o menos su edad, probablemente algunos mayores, y seguramente todos habían accedido por voluntad propia a unirse a los Mortífagos, por la expresión, además de temor, de orgullo que notaba en sus ojos. Miro al frente y se encontró con el Señor oscuro mirándolo atentamente, y le sonreía.

-Siéntanse elegidos, siéntanse especiales niños, porque Lord Voldemort los acepte como seguidores de las inconfundibles y misteriosas Artes oscuras, y más aún, reconocidos en su grupo como los nuevos Mortífagos. Todos ustedes -y recorrió al grupo- han de saberse superiores a los demás magos impuros e imbéciles, con nada de astucia, partidarios de lo que creen es lo correcto para ellos y para el mundo. Que estupidez. Ustedes saben para que están aquí. Desde ahora ya no son simplemente magos y brujas, ahora son verdaderos Mortífagos, y con el paso del tiempo irán aprendiendo las cosas que quieran saber. Si cumplen bien, serán gratamente recompensados, como bien deben saber, ya que todos conocen este estilo de vida desde pequeños... ¿no? -soltó una carcajada sombría-. Bien, ahora procederemos a la acción -rió de nuevo-. La Marca Tenebrosa

_¡¿La Marca Tenebrosa?!,_ pensaron Draco y Ginny al mismo tiempo. También, que esto no era un simple juego, que todo lo que siempre habían repudiado ahora entraría a sus vidas para siempre, y que no había vuelta atrás. Que quedarían marcados para siempre.

Lord Voldemort se acercó a el chico de más a la izquierda del pequeño grupo, que parecía tener unos 18 años. Con la varita le levantó la manga del brazo izquierdo de la túnica hasta el codo y con la mano libre le tomó por debajo, mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía la punta de la varita sobre el antebrazo del chico, que ahora temblaba ligeramente.

- Joey Blaster -dijo ceremoniosamente-, que todas las fuerzas de la oscuridad te tomen como un nuevo miembro, porque tú eres un elegido, porque ahora tú eres la sombra, ahora tú eres un Mortífago de Lord Voldemort

Unos segundos pasaron, y era una situación muy extraña la verdad. Voldemort parecía muy concentrado, mientras chispas verdes comenzaban a centellear desde la punta de la varita, y que las mismas chispas luego se separaban de ésta y patinaban sobre la piel del muchacho, formando los bordes de una calavera. Todos los muchachos miraban embelesados el espectáculo, menos Draco y Ginny; el primero porque le daba una repugnancia enorme, y la segunda porque aún parecía estar en otro lugar.

El Señor Oscuro abrió la boca, y lanzó algo como una maldición, pero en parsel, porque Draco no entendió absolutamente nada además de un suave siseo, salvo que aquel siseo sólo fue opacado por el grito que lanzó el muchacho a la vez que una potente luz salía de su antebrazo, formando la Marca. Cuando estuvo lista, el chico cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetando su brazo.

-Gracias señor, gracias... muchas gracias -dijo besándole la parte baja de la túnica a Voldemort, quien lo hizo a un lado mientras exclamaba:

-Siguiente

Así fueron pasando uno tras uno los chicos y chicas que iban siendo demarcados de a poco, con precisión y lentitud.

Ya sólo faltaban dos personas para que le tocara a Draco... y él estaba ahí, quieto, con demasiado miedo como para hablar o moverse. Y ahora faltaba uno... le echó una rápida mirada a Ginny, quien estaba pero aún que él, porque a decir de lo pálida que estaba pareciera que ya no le quedase sangre en su cuerpo. Y ahora le tocaba a él.

Caminó con lentitud hasta quedar frente a Lord Voldemort. Éste le subió la manga del brazo izquierdo, puso la varita sobre su piel.

-¡Draco Malfoy!

Pero esa voz no vino de Voldemort, al contrario, se escuchó desde el otro lado de la sala. Y allí, lejano y seguido de cientos de aurores, estaba Albus Dumbledore.

Continuará...


	8. Octava parte

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Como bien pudieron darse cuenta las personas que entraron a mi bio, este fic está llegando a su final... es lo más probable, digamos un 95, de que este es el antepenúltimo o penúltimo capítulo. Disfrútenlo! A mi me gustó n.n Un día antes porque el pasado lo publiqué un sábado y no el viernes como había prometido que lo haría... así que... Gracias por los reviews!!! Ojalá me lleguen más ;)

* * *

In The Shadows  
Octava parte

Caminó con lentitud hasta quedar frente a Lord Voldemort. Éste le subió la manga del brazo izquierdo, puso la varita sobre su piel.

-¡Draco Malfoy!

Pero esa voz no vino de Voldemort, al contrario, se escuchó desde el otro lado de la sala. Y allí, lejano y seguido de cientos de Aurores, estaba Albus Dumbledore.

-Detente allí mismo, Tom

Se hizo un silencio espeluznante en la sala, nadie se movía... ni buenos ni malos. Todos, sumidos en el silencio, la sorpresa y el espanto. Todos, mirando a sus... ¿enemigos?. ¿Pero entonces que hacían Ginny y él allí, y por qué Dumbledore había dicho su nombre? Pero una pequeña seña, un movimiento casi imperceptible desató lo que se venía. Voldemort se separó de Draco y sonrió. Y luego, en un solo segundo, se desató la batalla más grande -incluso la más extraña- que había visto en su vida. En realidad, la primera que había visto, y vivido.

Aurores y Mortífagos empezaron a atacar a la vez, unos contra otros, pero ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore se movían de su lugar. ¿Por qué? No intentaba comprenderlo. Incluso los nuevos Mortífagos se lanzaron a la batalla, pero los que aún no lo eran, o los que esperaban en la cola con él, se habían arrinconado inconscientemente hacia la pared, como no pudiendo hacer más que eso.

Poco a poco, Ginny volvió a la realidad. Lo que estaba sucediendo ante ella, era más de lo que podía asimilar, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que veía una situación así. El Departamento de Misterios y lo que había vivido el año anterior allí regresó a su mente muy rápido, y lo comparó con el ahora, salvo que en este "ahora" el número de personas se había multiplicado por 20 y eso era decir poco.

Ahora, no había más que extraños cerca suyo, y ella estaba allí, arrimada a una pared, junto a jóvenes que habían venido para ser Mortífagos, y de ellos al único que le sabía el nombre era Draco. No, era más que saberle el nombre... era algo indescriptible, algo que hace una semana le hubiera parecido lo más extraño del mundo, y que ahora se veía como una extraña realidad. Ella estaba allí con Draco Malfoy, para apoyarlo, para ayudarlo, para hacer lo que pudiera por él. ¿Y que era eso en este momento? La respuesta cruzó como un rayo su cabeza.

Sacarlo de aquí.

Miró a su alrededor y notó la escena frente a sus ojos. Voldemort iba caminando hacia el centro de la sala, y del otro lado Dumbledore también iba hacia el mismo lugar. Iban a batirse, no cabía duda, pero gracias a eso, y que todos estaban concentrados en otras cosas, podrían salir de allí sin ser precisamente notados. Vio la puerta al otro lado de la sala, en este momento despejada, y realizó su idea sin pensarlo demasiado.

Se acercó a Draco, quien miraba la batalla con ojos desorbitados, y le tomó del brazo. Ahora ella lo guiaría.

-Sígueme -le susurró al oído, haciéndolo salir de su aturdimiento.

Pasó por delante de los otros chicos, y tal como lo había sospechado, no se dieron ni cuenta de lo que hacían ellos. Arrastró a Draco hacia la puerta pegados constantemente a la pared circular y viendo la batalla entre unos y otros por mientras. Dumbledore y Voldemort ya habían comenzado a lanzarse ataques entre sí.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta la atravesaron y llegaron a un rellano oscuro, pero que era definitivamente parte de una mansión gigante. Ahora sólo se podían guiar por sus instintos. Avanzaron en la penumbra de la luz de la sala donde estaban todos, pues no disponían de varita, así que sólo siguieron hasta poder encontrar la entrada a esa mansión.

A medida que caminaban se iba haciendo más oscuro, aunque habían algunas ventanas tapadas con cortinas que dejaban entrar resquicios de luz entre ellas. Pasaron por varias salas sin puertas que las separasen... ¿o era que las puertas estaban abiertas? Parecía que sí. Un comedor, dos salones, una sala de música. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese? Hasta que llegaron a la que probablemente era la entrada.

Era una puerta grande de roble, abierta de par en par, seguramente el lugar por el que habían entrado los Aurores y Dumbledore. La cruzaron y la luz de la luna les mostró a través de la niebla los terrenos que bordeaban a la mansión.

Estaban en la parte alta de un terreno enorme de pastizales verdes, sin flores ni árboles, que terminaba en un gran portón metálico, abierto también, aproximadamente a setecientos metros desde donde estaban. Más allá mucho no se podía ver, tan sólo que había un camino. Seguramente estaban en la mitad de un campo. Draco fue el primero en hablar.

-Creo saber en dónde estamos

-¿Perdón? -dijo ella, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Este lugar, ya he oído sobre él... como no hacerlo estando en Slytherin

-¿Siempre hablas como que los demás saben todo lo que tú? Porque creo que entiendes que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estas diciendo...

-¿Ya te enojaste? -preguntó él, mirándola un poco sobresaltado, pero luego se calmó-. Esta es la antigua mansión, restaurada claro, de Salazar Slytherin

-Pe... pero... ¡él vivió hace más de quinientos años! -dijo ella asustada.

-Por eso dije restaurada... se sabe que el Señor Os... Voldemort, -agregó, viendo que una vez de haberlo tenido tan cerca, no tenía por qué temer decir su nombre-, lo hizo hace muchos años atrás cuando su poder comenzaba a aumentar

-Y ahora es el nuevo sitio de reunión de los Mortífagos...

-Así parece, pero también sabía que el lugar estaba encantado para que cualquier persona que no estuviera a su servicio pudiera traspasar los portones

-Como Hogwarts

-Casi...

Caminaron por un sendero hecho de piedras, que llevaba hasta la entrada del protón. Minutos después cuando llegaron a él, pudieron ver una carretera, y algunas parcelas cercadas mucho más allá, aunque no hubiera rastro de luz más que de la natural.

-¿Tienes idea de que región o lugar pueda ser éste? -preguntó Ginny.

Sin embargo el sabía tanto como ella ahora, en otras palabras, no sabía nada de nada, así que negó con la cabeza.

-Quizás debamos seguir caminando y preguntar en alguna de estas... residencias cercanas, sean mágicas o muggles -dijo viendo a su alrededor y enfocando la vista, la niebla era bastante espesa.

-Bueno

Siguieron avanzando por el camino. De pronto, Ginny se abrazó a si misma por los brazos, y temblaba ligeramente: andaba solamente con el vestido, y la niebla era fría, no demasiado, pero lo bastante como para hacerla tiritar. Draco la miró y se detuvo. Ginny también lo hizo. Notó su sensación de frío ya que él igual la tenía, su túnica no era demasiado gruesa.

-Oh, Ginny, lo siento, ojalá pudiese hacer algo pero estoy casi en las mismas condiciones que t...

-No importa -lo interrumpió ella-. Por favor, sigamos, mientras más pronto lleguemos a algún lugar, más rápido podremos salir de aquí, dónde sea que estemos, además...¿crees que es muy fácil caminar sobre la tierra seca con tacos?

Volvieron a caminar, aunque ahora a un paso mucho más rápido.

-Ojalá tuviera mi varita... -murmuró Draco unos segundos más tarde.

-A quién se le ocurre ir a un baile sin varita...

-A quién no se le ocurre, se sensata... ¿quién va a un baile con varita?

-Oye... ¿qué no viste? Creo que era la única del ED que no salió a espantar a los Dementores

-¿El ED? Ah... esa estupidez del ejército de Dumbledore... -le salió inconscientemente.

-No es una estupidez. ¿y te imaginas que estará pasando en Hogwarts ahora?. ¿Qué paso con los Dementores, los alumnos, los profesores...?

-Eso no importa demasiado... ¿qué no viste lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar?

-Si lo vi, y me preocupa la verdad...

-Mira, ya llegamos a un sitio techado -terminó él, cambiando de tema, quizás a propósito, o porque habían llegado hasta una cerca de madera, donde más allá a unos metros había un galpón muggle bastante grande.

Se veía vacío, y no tenía luces encendidas, pero eso no quería decir de que existiera la probabilidad de que hubiera alguien adentro.

Pasaron la cerca por encima, pues era bajita, y fueron hacia la entrada al galpón. Se percataron de montículos de paja en algunas partes, en la pared del lugar habían algunas horquillas afirmadas, lo que le hizo recordar algo a Ginny.

-Esto parece una granja

-¿Qué es una granja? -preguntó Draco, nunca había algo que se le pareciera a esto en su vida.

-Aquí se crían animales de campo... ¿cómo no sabías eso, Malfoy?

-No podría decir que he tenido un muy buen contacto con la... naturaleza

Ginny rió con el comentario, y a la vez se sorprendía de saber algo que Malfoy no. Draco sonrió, y llegaron a la puerta.

Él golpeó con el puño dos veces, pero no pasó nada. Volvió a golpear, pero seguían sin recibir respuesta.

-No debe haber ser vivo aquí

-Hey -dijo Ginny, apoyando ambas manos en contra de la puerta-. Se abre hacia dentro

Comenzó a empujar. Sus tacones se enterraban en la tierra, y a pesar de que usaba toda su fuerza, no lograba que se moviera un centímetro. Luego desistió.

-¿No me vas a ayudar? -le dijo a Draco, mientras se daba media vuelta, y esta vez apoyaba su espalda a la pared, y empezaba a empujar de nuevo, aunque ahora si logró que se moviera un poco.

Él dejó de mirar como atontado la escena e hizo lo mismo que Ginny. Caminaron unos pasos hacia atrás mientras la puerta se abría completamente. Se pararon en seco y observaron el lugar.

-Nadie -murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

La luz de luna entraba por unos ventanales abiertos, altos, más allá de las vigas que sujetaban el techo. El lugar a nivel del suelo era cuadrado, habían más montículos de paja, pero no se veía vida humana... ni animal, ni nada que se le pareciera. Repentinamente, Draco reprimió un bostezo. Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-¡Tienes sueño!

-¡Ja! -miró su reloj-. Doce y media. Y eso porque anoche pensando que hoy me iba de Hogwarts no podía cerrar un ojo -dijo esto como si hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo.

-Parece una realidad lejana lo de hoy en la mañana...

-Bueno, basta de habladurías... tenemos que encontrar un lugar habitado para poder saber donde estamos... ¿no crees...? -Draco reprimió otro bostezo al final de la frase.

-Draco, estas muerto de sueño... podríamos pasar la noche aquí y mañana seg... -Pero se detuvo de su propio comentario.

¿Qué estaba pensando ahora, dormirse con Malfoy? La verdad era que tenía frío, y algo de sueño además, pero no sabía ni siquiera dónde estaba ni que podía pasar... ¿le quedaba otra opción?

Draco meditó la idea... no era tan mala, no era mala en absoluto. Mañana ya despejados, con sol y sin sueño, y con suerte en un día caluroso, podrían seguir su recorrido. Miró a Ginny y notó su leve sonrojo. Él sonrió y se sonrojó también.

-Ok, nos quedamos, además no hace tanto frío aquí... ¿verdad? Menos si cerramos la puerta

-No, tienes razón, mejor seguimos buscando...

-No Ginny, ya lo dijiste, nos vamos a quedar. Mañana seguiremos la búsqueda

La pelirroja suspiró y sonrió. A Draco le bastó eso para darse media vuelta y cerrar la puerta, ya que desde adentro era mucho más fácil. El lugar se oscureció un poco más. Malfoy caminó hasta unos cubos atados paja, pero al voltearse hacia Ginny y ver que esta no parecía querer moverse, se le acercó de nuevo y la tomó de la mano.

-Ven -dijo, y la llevó hasta el montículo-. No es lo más cómodo del mundo pero es lo único que tenemos

La soltó y acomodó algunos cubos para que quedara todo plano y no fuera a molestar. Tomó a Ginny por la cintura y la cargó para sentarla sobre uno de ellos.

-¡Oye! -alcanzó a reclamar ella.

Puso una de sus manos sobre el montón de paja. Se había equivocado al pensar que pinchaba, porque a pesar de no ser exactamente suave era mejor de lo que pensaba. Se sacó los zapatos, los amontonó en el suelo y se recostó, mirando el techo. Pero luego se giró hacia Draco, que se dirigía hacia otros cubos de paja al otro lado del galpón.

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué? -se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

-Ven -dijo con algo de timidez.

El rubio caminó lentamente hacia ella y se paró al llegar.

-¿Qué? -repitió.

-Quédate... digo... súbete

Draco se sentó dando un salto junto a ella y la miró.

-¿Quieres hablar o que?

-¿Quieres dormir a mi lado?

Draco se sonrojó y sorprendió. ¿pero que más esperaba? A la vez Ginny estaba sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir... pero de ahora en adelante ya no se iba a cuestionar tanto las cosas, definitivamente.

Ella se hizo más hacia la pared y él se recostó a su lado. Los dos quedaron mirando al techo. Luego él la miró y se le acercó un poco. La abrazó con cuidado y ella ladeó su cabeza hacia él, e inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

-Y pensar que yo era el que tenía sueño... -murmuró.

La miró y se enterneció. De verdad le gustaba esa chica, y se veía demasiado tranquila ahora, en paz, a pesar de no conocer el destino que se podía encontrar al día siguiente. Le dio un beso en la frente. Si quería que ese momento durara para siempre... al menos tenía que aguardarlo en su memoria, así que cerró los ojos. Pasara lo que pasara mañana, ella iba a estar con él, y eso le era suficiente para que le importara nada más. Y también se durmió.

Continuara...


	9. Novena parte

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

No debería publicar esto hoy, pero... disculpen! Estoy emocionada... CHILE GANó MEDALLA DE ORO EN LOS DOBLES DE TENNIS MASCULINOS! Y se que no tiene nada que ver con el fic... pero lo siento! Necesito dejar escapar mi felicidad de alguna forma :D

No quiero que esta historia se centre en la lucha de "los buenos contra los malos" así que eso quedará como quede¿eh? Esta es una historia "Romance", no "Acción/Aventura"... o sea!... jajajaja Se que me van a querer matar pero no importa u.u ya me acostumbre a la idea de morir a manos de alguna lectora malvada ¬.¬

Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Por una decisión de última hora dividí este capítulo en dos partes, así que el final va en un próximo, que publicaré el viernes. Gracias por los reviews!!!

* * *

In The Shadows  
Novena parte

Un rayo de sol chocó con su cara, lo que la hizo darse vuelta refunfuñando, porque no quería abrir los ojos. Había soñado algo muy extraño la noche anterior, algo de lo que no quería despertar, aunque finalmente tuvo que hacerlo, le dolía un poco la espalda, así que automáticamente se sentó, se restregó los ojos, y los abrió, para encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde había terminado su sueño. Un antiguo galpón lleno de paquetes de paja.

-¿Ya despertaste?

Miró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz, y vio una silueta negra. Se hizo a un lado el mechón rojo que le había caído sobre la cara y enfocó mejor la vista, para notar que el chico no era nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Después de todo no había sido sólo un sueño... aunque quizás la última parte, sí.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó, bajándose de el lugar en el cual había dormido. Luego se puso los tacones.

-Estaba observando este lugar, es curioso -dijo él, mirando hacia el techo.

Ginny subió su vista también y vio a decenas de pequeños pajaritos parados en las vigas, y uno que otro nido. Abrió su boca levemente, le pareció muy hermoso.

-No los había visto anoche

-No nos concentramos en observar bien el lugar... ¿no te parece?

Todo estaba bien iluminado. De seguro había un sol radiante afuera, pues hacía algo de calor, además de la gran cantidad de luz que se filtraba por los pequeños ventanales del techo.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó de repente Ginny, bajando su vista hasta Draco, quien seguía observando el techo.

-Las nueve -respondió Draco levantando la maga y viendo el reloj de oro.

-¿Desde que hora estas despierto?

-No sé, pero no hace mucho. ¿estás bien despierta?

-Eso creo -dijo caminando hacia él.

-Ok, entonces ya podemos irnos, recuerda de que hay que buscar la forma de llegar a un lugar conocido

-Mmm... bueno. ¿Ayúdame con la puerta?

Se acercaron y la abrieron hacia atrás esta vez, y salieron.

De verdad que el sol estaba resplandeciente afuera. No había rastros de la niebla y estaba caluroso. Bastante extraño el lugar. Draco cerró la puerta de nuevo y caminaron hasta la cerca de madera. Había aroma a pasto. Saltaron la cerca y retomaron la carretera, alejándose de la mansión, que se veía hacia atrás a lo lejos, pero ninguno de los dos quiso voltear.

Caminaron unos minutos, hasta que Draco divisó una pequeña casita con un automóvil muggle en el patio y la chimenea encendida, lo que les llevaba a pensar que esa sí estaba habitada.

Pasaron a través de una reja y llegaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién pregunta, tú o yo? -dijo Ginny.

-¿Quién pregunta? De partida... ¿qué se supone que vamos a preguntar?

-Buena pregunta... -suspiró-. No, este juego de palabras es un poco estúpido, sólo hay que saber dónde estamos, luego... ya sabes, no será difícil encontrar dentro de la misma casa indicios de que sean magos o no, y tú pregunta

-Vale...

Draco golpeó la puerta. Escucharon pasos dentro de la casa y luego alguien abrió levemente la puerta, un pequeño resquicio por el que una anciana pasó su cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Sí?

-Buenos días, señora, disculpe que la moleste, andamos de viaje y nos perdimos... ¿nos podría decir en que lugar nos encontramos?

La anciana miró divertida a los chicos, pues con la ropa que andaban -él con túnica y ella con vestido- parecían cualquier cosa menos turistas, además, no se veían muy mayores que digamos.

-Pasen, por favor

Se echó hacia atrás y abrió la puerta completamente. Ellos pasaron y se encontraron un lugar que no tenía comparación con lo pequeño que se veía desde afuera.

La primera habitación, la sala de estar, era bonita: estaba decorada con mobiliario de madera antigua, en vez de sillones había sillas granes con cojines blancos, las cortinas eran de lino blanco, las lámparas sobre unas mesitas junto a las sillas tenían la pantalla blanca y soportes metálicos, en las paredes había cuadros con paisajes, entre muchas cosas más.

-Tomen asiento -dijo la mujer.

Ellos se sentaron con cautela en las sillas, mirando el lugar. La señora se sentó en una silla frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-Ehhh... -titubeó Ginny-. Tomamos un autobús equivocado y nos trajo hasta aquí... -Era de su saber que los muggles solían usar autobuses para viajar de un lugar a otro, y que todos hacían distintos recorridos... no se le ocurrió una excusa mejor.

-¿Y su equipaje?

-Se quedo... -se aventuró a decir Draco-. En el aubo... aupo...

-Autobús -corrigió Ginny lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria.

-¿Qué edad tienen ustedes?

-Mamá... ¿quiénes son ellos?

Los chicos miraron hacia su derecha, donde había una puerta que se acababa de abrir y que seguramente daba a la cocina; allí apoyada al marco había una mujer de unos 30 años de edad, con un delantal de cocina y una ¿varita? en la mano. Parecía sorprendida.

-Unos chicos que llegaron a la puerta, dicen que están perdidos

Ginny se avergonzó, pero Draco se puso de pie y apuntó con un dedo a la mano de la mujer.

-¿Usted es una...?

-¿Ah? -dijo ella, mirando su mano-. Ah, sí, soy una bruja... bueno y ustedes no son muggles por lo que veo -Y les sonrió.

Ginny puso cara de interrogación. ¿Cómo sabía...? Luego vio que la mujer miraba a Draco y lo entendió claramente, la túnica. Dio un suspiro de resignación y sonrió... después de todo habían llegado a un hogar mágico a la primera, eso no era más que buena suerte.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?. ¿Son Hogwarts verdad?

-S... -Draco intercambió una mirada con Ginny, y ella asintió-. Sí... vinimos a ver la mansión...

-Vaya, me lo imaginaba... supongo que durmieron en un pastizal o algo, están cubiertos de paja...

Hizo una floritura con la varita y sus ropas se volvieron impecables.

-No andan con varita... ¿saben lo peligroso que es salir así, y más en época de clases? -se fue a sentar junto a la anciana, mientras que con otro movimiento de varita hacía aparecer una bandeja de madera con sendos vasos de leche y un plato de galletas y la puso sobre la mesita de centro-. Coman, luego hablan

Comenzaron a desayunar cautelosamente bajo la mirada de las dos mujeres. Cuando terminaron, la más joven volvió a interrogar.

-¿Y?

-Bueno... se puede decir que... nos escapamos del colegio... -dijo suavemente Ginny, midiendo sus palabras.

-Eso si ahora no sabemos cómo volver -agregó Draco.

-¿Por qué visten así?

-Anoche teníamos un baile escolar...

-¿Y se escaparon esa misma noche?

Al final, se decidieron a contarle toda la historia, sin demasiados detalles ni decir sus nombres... haciendo que en la historia pareciera que los Mortífagos simplemente los habían secuestrado por haberlos encontrado indefensos, que no los habían matado por falta de tiempo, o algo así. Ellas escucharon boquiabiertas el relato hasta el final, cuando la anciana agregó:

-Creo que debieran ir al Ministerio, tengo la impresión de que si todo se mantuvo... o...

-Es algo complicado... no sabíamos que se había estado desarrollando ese tipo de actividades en la vieja mansión de Slytherin... pero igual deben ir al Ministerio, en este momento no sabemos si su colegio está seguro... además desde allí podrían comunicarse con sus padres

-Bueno hija, tú llévalos -se dirigió a ellos-. Gracias por venir hasta aquí, tuvieron mucha suerte, somos las únicas brujas en la cercanía...

Ellos asentían con la mirada. La más joven se acercó a la chimenea y sacó un jarrón que tenía sobre ella. Les dijo que se acercaran y así lo hicieron. Les puso polvos flú en la mano y fueron entrando de a uno, para aparecer en el Ministerio de Magia.

El lugar estaba tan llenos de funcionarios como siempre, incluso más lleno de gente de lo que habían visto Ginny o Draco en sus respectivas vidas. Todos cuchicheaban entre sí. La mujer se acercó al guardia de la mesita del recibidor y le preguntó que se sabía de los Mortífagos en ese momento, pero el tipo no supo responderle y le cambió la pregunta por un "¿Quién es usted, dónde está su credencial?". Ella regresó frustrada donde los chicos.

-Nada...

-¿Puedo enviar una lechuza a mamá? -preguntó inocentemente Ginny.

Draco la miró asombrado. La mujer aceptó.

La pelirroja caminó hacia la mesita de correo del Ministerio, desprendió un pedazo de pergamino de un taco y pidió una pluma. La funcionaria la miraba divertida. Ella esperaba poder cambiarse ese vestido lo antes posible.

Al pasarle la pluma y alcanzarle un frasquito de tinta ella se apresuró a escribir:

_Querida Hermione:  
__Por favor responde esto lo antes posible. Dime si es viable ir a Hogwarts ahora, yo estaré allí lo antes posible. No hagas preguntas que no te las responderé, solo dime lo que te pido. Estoy bien y en un lugar seguro, no necesitas saber nada más._

_Ginny_

Le devolvió la pluma a la mujer y dobló la carta enseguida, la metió en un sobre, le puso el destinatario y se la dio a la funcionaria, quien la selló con un timbre del Ministerio -"Qué desatinada" pensó Ginny- y se la dio a una de las 20 lechuzas que tenía detrás suyo, la cual desapareció al instante.

Ginny se volteó hacia Draco y se sonrojó al notar lo cerca que estaba. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

-¿Por qué le escribiste a la sangre sucia?

Ella se enojó y se separó de él, caminando hacia otro lado.

-¡No le digas así! Además es la única persona que no es capaz de armar un escándalo sabiendo que no estoy en el colegio

-Como sea, no pensarás que volveremos a Hogwarts... ¿o sí?

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? -preguntó enojada.

**Continuará... **


	10. Décima parte

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Ah...! Es mejor tarde que nunca. No? Mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber publicado el dichoso viernes... mi justificación s la siguiente: fui a un concurso de música a apoyar a mi colegio y los malditos dejaron a todos los números del colegio para el final... llegué a mi casa muy tarde y no alcanzé a publicar .. lo siento!

Bueno, ya llegamos al final del los finales, esta capítulo es el último... Si tuvieran título este cap se llamaría "La hora de la verdad" Casi siempre... digamos siempre el último capo me queda más largo que el resto ¬.¬ jaja Gracias por la acogida y por todos los reviews que me llegaron, y también por las personas que sé que lo leyeron y no dejaron review. Gracias a los fics que me inspiraron a hacer este, y aunque suene algo tonto... jejeje a The Rasmus, por la canción original... (Tienen unos CDs con lindas canciones, si tienen la oportunidad de escucharlos¡háganlo!) y gracias a Massú y González por ser los mejores tenistas chilenos!!! No, me equivoco... ¡los mejores tenistas del mundo!!! Eh!!! xD

Ojalá les guste el final y detenme reviews, si???

* * *

In The Shadows  
Décima parte

-Como sea, no pensarás que volveremos a Hogwarts... ¿o sí?

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? -preguntó enojada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces no me cuestiones

Draco sonrió. A pesar de todo la chica tenía mucho carácter.

Cinco minutos después apareció la lechuza de vuelta y se posó en su hombro.

-¿Cómo diablos fue tan rápido? -exclamó, sacándole la carta, la cual abrió al instante.

_Ginny: _

Todo esta bajo control; ya espantaron a los Dementores y el colegio quedó a cargo de McGonagall. Ya sé que estas en el Ministerio, no voy a preguntar ahora cómo llegaste allá pero cuando regreses me tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones, en especial por cierto asunto que pasó en el baile anoche, y no sólo a mi.

Hermione

-En el colegio está todo bien, podemos regresar -dijo volviendo a ver a Draco.

Él sonrió tristemente.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay que llegar a Hogsmeade primero... ¿no crees? Malfoy, estás un poco lento esta mañana... -se rió.

Caminaron hasta donde estaba la mujer que los había traído al Ministerio. Ella conversaba con otra señora de su misma edad.

-¿Señorita... -empezó Draco dando golpecitos en su brazo con el dedo.

-Becker, Magaly Becker -dijo ella sonriéndoles-. Discúlpenme por no haberme presentado antes chicos, pero con las circunstancias y todo eso...

-¿Sabe cómo podemos regresar al colegio?

-¡Oh! Claro, lo había olvidado... bien. Perdona Anne, después hablamos -le dijo a su amiga.

Se despidió con la mano y caminó hacia las chimeneas, seguida por los dos.

-Entren aquí, sólo digan que quieren ir a High Street y aparecerán en alguna tienda de Hogsmeade, luego pueden tomar un carro hacia Hogwarts

-¿Hay carros disponibles para ir a Hogwarts el resto del año? -preguntó Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Claro!. ¿No sabían? Tienen que pedirlos en un pequeño quiosco a la entrada de Correos

-Bueno... -Draco y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada-. Gracias por todo señorita Becker... si de alguna manera pudiéramos pag...

-No, no hay problema chicos, como creen... vayan tranquilos

Se paró junto a una chimenea y ellos tomaron polvos flú de una de las bandejas que había a los costados. Ginny entró primero y luego Draco, dejando atrás el Ministerio de Magia.

Salieron por la chimenea de un pequeño y colorido restaurante. Una mesera los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, y Ginny le devolvió el saludo con la mano, pero Draco pasó de largo hasta la salida. Ginny lo siguió un poco enojada y al pasar las puertas de vidrio lo reprendió.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mi? Nada...

-No me vas a engañar a mi, Malfoy, te he aprendido a conocer demasiado durante estos días como para no darme cuenta de tu estado de ánimo, y en este momento no es muy bueno

Draco soltó una carcajada, pero luego volvió a sonreír tristemente.

-Debemos llegar al castillo

-¿Te parece si mejor vamos caminando? No es tan lejos...

-Sí, bien

Llegaron en silencio hasta el alto portón en ese momento cerrado, aunque al tocar Ginny la reja ésta se abrió inmediatamente. Suspiró y la atravesaron.

Iban tranquilamente subiendo por el camino de piedra, cuando Ginny susurró:

-Vaya aventura que hemos tenido...

-¡Ja! -exclamó Draco-. Espero que no nos vuelva a suceder nada así...

-¡Al fin te dignas a hablar! - Sonrió Ginny. - Pensé que la lengua se te había quedado en el Ministerio...

-¿Ginny?

-¿Sí?

-¿No estás ni un poquito preocupada?

-¿Por qué?

Se detuvieron, mirándose el uno al otro.

-Estuvieron a punto de marcarnos...

-¿Y?

-Pasamos una noche fuera del castillo... no me sorprendería que todo el colegio estuviese enterado de... -pero se calló.

Continuaron avanzando, ya estaban muy cerca de la escalinata de piedra.

-¡Pensé que lo habías olvidado! -saltó Ginny de repente.

-Sabes, hablemos después... -Draco parecía cansado-. Debo cambiarme esto... -dijo apuntándose la túnica-. Te espero aquí, a la entrada del castillo, en una hora más... ¿vale?

La pelirroja cambió su expresión de sorpresa a una de tristeza. No sabía que le deparaba el futuro ahora. No sabía qué encontraría cuando llegara a la sala común, y menos de qué quería hablar Draco cuando volviese. Asintió con la cabeza y entraron a paso firme. Ella subió por la escalera de mármol y él siguió hasta el fondo del vestíbulo, para bajar a las mazmorras.

Ginny llegó a la sala común con un nerviosismo indescriptible. No se había encontrado un alma, ni en vida ni muerta, en todo el camino y eso le preocupaba aún más. Dijo la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, que la miró extrañamente y la dejó pasar sin decir comentario alguno. Al entrar se encontró con una gran multitud de gente, todos en pijama... ¿a las diez de la mañana? Sí.

Todos interrumpieron sus actividades inmediatamente y la miraron con sus ojos abiertísimos, y cuando ella se decidió a continuar hacia su habitación, empezaron a murmurar de una manera impresionantemente fuerte, tanto, que pudo escuchar varios comentarios del estilo: "¿No que se había fugado con los Mortífagos?" ó "¡Me habían dicho que ella estaba muerta!. ¿Cómo se ve tan sólida?" y también, "Quizás ahora es una espía de tú-sabes-quién. ¡mira cómo se cuela en Hogwarts otra vez!. ¡qué descarada!", que sólo la hicieron sentirse peor. Al menos no había logrado divisar ni a Hermione, ni a su hermano, ni a Harry, ni a ninguna de sus amigas... ¿y si la estaban esperando para interrogarla en su habitación?

Subió casi corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación compartida y al llegar, movió su mano derecha hacia el pomo, pero le estaba costando un terrible esfuerzo mover los dedos. Al final lo logró, lo giró y abrió la puerta sin dificultad, aunque aún sentía un dolor en el pecho. Caminó moviendo las piernas lentamente, y vio a Diane sentada sobre su cama, abrochándose sus zapatos. No había nadie más. La chica levantó su cabeza y al ver a Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tal como lo habían hecho los otros Gryffindors en la entrada. Abrió la boca para articular palabra pero no le salió nada. La pelirroja caminó a paso decidido hacia su baúl y lo abrió violentamente, mientras Diane la seguía con la mirada.

-Ginny...

-Sí, estoy viva, no soy Mortífaga... ¿alguna otra cosita que te moleste o te inquiete? -exclamó exasperada y mirándola con odio.

De alguna forma debía dejar de reprimirse el remolino de sentimientos que tenía en el corazón.

-¡No tienes para qué tratarme así! -le respondió ella, dejando su zapato y mirándola con aprensión.

-¡Perdona, pero no tienes por qué mirarme con esa cara tampoco!

-Hey, Ginny, cálmate, en serio... es solo que estaba preocupada por ti...

-Pensamos que te había pasado algo -dijo la voz de una chica saliendo desde el baño, que era Karla.

-Bueno, ya basta, está bien -exclamó finalmente Ginny, tomando su bata y caminando hacia el baño-. ¿No lo vas a ocupar, no?

Karla negó y fue hacia su cama. Ginny procuró cerrar bien la puerta, sin duda no podía aguantar las ganas de hablar con Draco, ya la había dejado demasiado preocupada con lo que le iba a decir.

**- o -**

Minutos antes, Draco iba tranquilamente a su sala común en las mazmorras. ¿Por qué siempre le gustaba meterse en líos? Le había dicho a Ginny que quería hablar con ella, pero en realidad no sabía qué iba a decirle. ¿Por qué no pensaba bien las cosas antes de abrir su boca? Ahora tendría que inventarse algo... o tal vez, no. Él quería hablar de sus sentimientos, pero le costaba tener que aceptarlo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien en su vida, ni de su propia madre, pero hace poco él mismo se había dado cuenta que con Ginny sí podía hablar lo que quisiera, de que ella era mucho más que una nueva compañera y amiga. Que él, de cierta manera, la necesitaba a su lado.

Llegó a la roca que estaba de entrada a su sala común. Susurró la contraseña y entró, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío antes de mirar hacia dentro, si después de todo la última vez que había estado allí fue cuando se habían desaparecido con los Mortífagos. Pero se relajó en cuanto pasó. Allí había algunos chicos de cursos más pequeños hablando tranquilamente como cada domingo por la mañana, había otros más grandes haciendo los deberes y también la pandilla, que estaban al fondo de la sala junto a la chimenea, hablando formando un círculo. Como nadie se percató de su presencia, siguió hasta la entrada a su cuarto cuando alguien lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo voltearse.

-Me debes una explicación, Draco Malfoy, y una muy buena

Era Pansy, que lo miraba con el seño fruncido y con una mano en la cintura. ¡Acaso no podía sencillamente ignorarlo como todos los demás!

-¿Por qué debería darte explicaciones a ti, si se puede saber? -le dijo mirándola odio.

Quizás, hace un tiempo, le podía haber importado realmente lo que Parkinson tuviera que decirle, pero ahora ya no. Ella estaba sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-¿Quizás porque soy tu novia, Draquito querido?

-¿Mi novia? Por favor, Pansy, ni que alguna vez te hubiera importado realmente lo que hago con mi vida... -al ver la cara de anonada que ponía la chica, agregó: -Realmente, dije

-Sí, si entendí... perfectamente. No soy tan tonta como tú crees

Draco se rió a sus anchas con ese comentario. Si de verdad hubiera entendido no lo estaría mirando con esa expresión tan vacía.

-Déjame en paz, quieres...

-¡Draco!. ¡Te desapareces toda una tarde, después llegas al baile con esa pobretona y luego te vuelves a desaparecer una noche completa. ¿Y así no quieres que me preocupe? -gritó tan fuerte que varios de los chicos no pudieron dejar de ignorarlos y los miraron.

Él la agarró fuertemente por la muñeca.

-Primero que nada, no llames así a Ginny, NUNCA; segundo, entre nosotros nunca hubo ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA: y tercero, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra... ¿escuchaste bien? Ya tuve suficiente contigo, con permiso -la soltó y entró a su dormitorio de una vez.

Le hubiera gustado echarle un hechizo a la puerta para sellarla, pero tenía la varita en el baúl. Además, no creía que Pansy se atreviera a seguirlo, después de todo pensaba que le había dejado bastante claras las cosas. Se quitó la túnica de una, y se metió al baño, pues de verdad necesitaba enfriarse la cabeza.

**- o -**

Aproximadamente media hora después, Draco ya había salido de la ducha y se había vestido con una camisa y pantalones negros. Siempre se había sentido cómodo con ese color más que con ningún otro. Se colocó los zapatos, sacó la varita de una buena vez y se la puso en el bolsillo posterior del pantalón.

Salió a la sala común y vio que la pandilla seguía donde antes, aunque ahora lo miraban atentamente, como lanzándole pequeños rayitos de odio por los ojos. Él caminó sin inmutarse hasta la entrada y abandonó la oscura sala. Decidió esperar

En tanto, Ginny ya hace rato que había salido del baño y ahora se cepillaba el cabello sentada en su cama mientras Karla le comentaba sobre la fiesta del día anterior.

-Y después que llegaron los Dementores¡wow, hubieras visto a todos los profesores... y los de tu grupo ese, combatiéndolos! Fue realmente genial... no duraron muchos minutos y luego apareció un tipo vestido de negro que se los llevó. Dumbledore salió hecho un bólido del Gran Comedor y los profesores y prefectos nos dijeron que esperáramos ahí, que en cuanto avisaran teníamos que volver a nuestras salas comunes... y esperamos, al rato llega Snape y dice que todos debemos ir en grupo con los prefectos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes menos los de Slytherin, que se tenían que quedar ahí...

Ginny ya estaba un poco mareada con lo rápido que hablaba su amiga.

-Así que regresamos a la torre, tu hermano Ron te estaba buscando como desesperado... en realidad nadie pudo dormir y la mayoría estuvo toda la noche hablando hasta ahora. ¡si hay algunos que todavía no han dormido!

-Karla... -la interrumpió.

-¿Qué? -se detuvo su amiga en seco.

-Están golpeando la puerta...

Era cierto. Alguien golpeaba insistentemente pero no se atrevía a abrir. Karla se paró y fue a abrir, dejando entrar a Hermione, que venía con una expresión de enfado hacia Ginny y se paró enfrente de ella.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?

-A las...

Pero la castaña se echó sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente. Ginny estaba un poco estupefacta.

-Hey... tranquila... -dijo dándole golpecitos de apoyo moral en la espalda.

-Ginny, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti -dijo ella separándose y secándose las lágrimas. Ginny hubiera reído a no ser por la situación a la que ahora se enfrentaría.

-¡Pero estoy bien! Ya vez que no pasó nada

-No te voy a obligar a nada... pero de verdad hay cosas...

-Si, ya sé, que tengo que decirles... pero ahora no puedo... tengo que... -pensó un momento en decirle si se iba a juntar con Draco, pero luego se arrepintió-. Hacer algo... afuera

-¡Pero por orden escolar no podemos salir de las salas comunes hasta que nos avisen!

-Acabo de llegar atravesando medio castillo y no encontré absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal

-¡Acabas de escapar de un problema y quieres entrar en otro a propósito!

-¡Cálmate! Se cuidarme sola... estuve en una habitación llena de Mortífagos... ¡dos veces!. ¿y voy a tener miedo a salir al colegio si me dicen que no puedo?... ya no importa que me quiten puntos ni nada... ¿tú crees que a alguien le importa una cosa tan estúpida como perder puntos después de lo de anoche?

Todavía faltaban como quince minutos para la hora en que había quedado con Draco, pero si tenía que salir antes y esperarlo, lo haría... no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando a la chica, después "quizás" le diría lo que quería saber, pero no iba a dejar que nada retrasara esa junta. Cada vez sentía más ansiedad para verlo de nuevo, aunque sólo hubiesen pasado 45 minutos.

Sus amigas la miraron impactadas. La menor de los Weasley se puso de pie y se marchó. Bajó la escalera casi corriendo, atravesó la sala común y pasó a la Señora Gorda, que otra vez la miraba extraño.

Resopló. Una vez fuera de aquel lugar ya se sentía mucho más relajada. Fue con lentitud hacia las escaleras y las bajó con cuidado. Al llegar al vestíbulo se echó el pelo hacia atrás y salió por las puertas de roble. Afuera hacía la misma brisa de hace un rato pero el sol estaba un poco más alto. Se sentó al pie de la escalinata de piedra y se puso a mirar el paisaje, sin notar que alguien la observaba apoyado desde una de las paredes exteriores del castillo.

-Llegaste antes

Ginny miró hacia su derecha y se encontró con Draco.

-Tú igual¿qué no había nada interesante para hacer en tu sala común? -le dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él.

-No, en la tuya menos según veo

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente él la rodeó con sus brazos, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -dijo Ginny, con voz adormecida.

-No sé... ¿tú? -respondió Draco, mirando hacia el horizonte detrás de ella.

-No sé...

¡Qué monotonía!. ¿Tan difícil era comunicarse con palabras? Tenían una vida por delante... ¿juntos?

-¿Te preocupa lo que vendrá? -se preguntaron a la vez, haciendo que luego rieran y se miraran a los ojos.

Draco sonrió, mirando avergonzado un segundo hacia abajo y luego levantando la vista de nuevo.

-No... ¿sabes por qué?

-No... ¿por qué? -dijo ella sonriendo a la vez.

-Porque estoy contigo...

Ginny se sonrojó notoriamente, porque en ese segundo Draco le robó un beso rápido en los labios. ¿Cuánto había esperado para ese momento?

Él, a su vez, se sintió finalmente realizado. Ya lo había decidido, una vez más. Porque las diferencias, los problemas, el mundo, se hacía pequeño, muy pequeño junto a lo que sentía por ella. Y que no había otra forma de expresarlo. Decir te quiero, o decir te amo, sería demasiado... demasiado poco para expresar lo que sentía. Ella era una luz grande al final del túnel, y ahora sentía que la había alcanzado.

Ginny lo notó, y le devolvió el beso. Él nunca le diría nada, pero el estar con ella le bastaba. Aunque tuviera que enfrentarse al mañana del que siempre había estado escapando.

**_I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows  
All my life_**

El mañana comenzaba ahora.

- FIN -


End file.
